


木僵/ stupor

by Aurora_Zhuge



Series: Thorki [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, Gay Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Zhuge/pseuds/Aurora_Zhuge
Summary: 时间背景是1930年代，二战爆发以前的英国，有精神病院、印度殖民地的场景出现。轻微悬疑向，结尾非传统HE。co-author：白昼如焚





	1. Chapter 1

“Thor，”那个穿着束缚衣的年轻人开口，“他叫Thor。”  
果然，Dr. Strange拔开笔盖，然后又扣上了。从到这间精神病院报到的第一天起，Thor这个名字他听过不下几十次，不过他没太费力气就做出了一副第一次听这个名字的样子，“哦，他叫Thor。”他说。

“那么在遇到Thor之前呢？”他把椅子往病人的床边挪了挪，尽力挤出个真诚的笑容——这对他来说可真有点难，尤其是在余光可以瞟见考文垂精神病院（Coventry Mental Hospital）这几个大字的时候。  
他把身体向前倾了些，试图弥补刚刚以笑容营造亲和氛围的失败，“咱们聊聊你的童年好吗？Loki？”  
“哈，”Loki笑出声来，“你们真的没有新花样了吗，医生？”  
“精神分析、意识、前意识、无意识、生存本能、死亡本能、本我、自我、超我……”他语速飞快的继续着，“还要我说下去吗？如果需要我可以背一整本《梦的解析》给你听。”

“很高兴有人注意到我们放在图书室的书籍。” Dr. Strange把前臂搭在木制的椅扶手上，冲Loki点点头，“他们提醒过我，你很聪明，而且非常善辩。我想，你在这里的外号叫——银舌头？”  
“是Nickson那老废物起的吗？”Loki挑了挑眉，“我简直数不清他被我诘问到哑口无言的次数——你们医学院真应该为培养出了他那种蠢货而感到羞耻。”  
“Loki，”Dr. Strange站起身打断他——无论如何，任由他这样侮辱现任院长而不加干预都不太合适。  
他走到Loki身旁，尝试着拿出自己最轻柔的语调，“你应该放下敌意，学着接纳医生的帮助，如果我这一轮对你的治疗依旧无效，我们将被迫采取更激进的治疗方式，相信我，你不会喜欢它们的。”

“别假惺惺了！”Loki忽然抬高声调，“如果你真像你说的那么正直，就该解开我的绳索打开这一串该死的铁门送我出去！你要我敞开心扉吗？我说实话给你听啊，我现在就说给你听！我没病！我他妈的从来就没病！”  
“我们会判断的，” Dr. Strange平静的接过Loki的话，“医生会科学的判断你的幻觉是否好转了——如果你好些了，我相信Birling先生会很高兴接你回家的。”  
“让他去死！”Loki听到那个名字便开始尖叫，“我诅咒那个名字，我希望他在地狱里烂掉！”  
“别这样，”Dr. Strange试图安抚他，“你父亲会很难过的，Loki。”  
“走狗！”Loki冲他狠狠啐了一口，“我就知道你们都是Laufey的走狗！我咒你和他一起烂掉！你这该死的奴颜卑恭的人渣，掉进钱眼里的无耻……”

Dr. Strange在越来越响的咒骂声里退出来，耳朵里回响着高调而流利的尖锐叫骂。他埋头向前，皮鞋敲打地面的声音打破病房里的宁静，很快，旁边的病室里开始有人学着Loki的声音嚎叫，护工马上凑了过去。  
隔离病房白色的墙壁在他眼前不断延展，像个巨大的袍子似的罩下来，映着大理石地面的反光像个冷静得过了头的幽灵。有几桶漆贴着墙角堆在地上，里头雪白的粘稠液体撒了一点出来，像变了色的血滴淋漓的滴落，穿着背带裤的工人缩着头，丝毫不为噪音所扰的专心调着颜色。任何人在这里呆久了，都能对疯狂熟视无睹。  
Dr. Strange把齿纹繁杂的钥匙摸出来，准确的插进锁芯，他推开黑色的栅栏门，跨入到开放病区里来。午后的阳光从一侧窗户里洒进来，给整个楼层染上了温暖的颜色。护栏变得稀疏，窗户的尺寸也明显变大了，穿着米白色病号服的病人们在大厅里散布着，缓慢的踱着步，或是坐在角落里神情慵懒的翻着杂志活页。  
护士小姐端着托盘走过来，瓶瓶罐罐的药水和药片在上面整齐的码成几排。长长的工作服像个过膝喇叭裙似的散下来，随着高跟鞋的叩击声左右摇摆，弧形的护士帽稳稳的垛在纹丝不乱的发髻上，在阳光下招展着，像朵可爱的马蹄莲。  
治疗室在第二层靠近医生办公室的位置，或厚或薄的门掩着，把形形色色的仪器隔绝在里面。水疗室的牌子已经有些旧了，一直都没有更换，现代的精神科医生们已经不再热衷于把病人泡进冰冷的液体里，更速效的深睡眠和休克昏迷疗法成为新的潮流。

午后的这会儿时光正好没人治疗，办公医疗区沉浸在一片难得的静谧中。Dr. Strange轻轻推开一扇木门，回到属于自己的小天地里。  
这屋子的位置不太正，角落的窗户只有一半能透进阳光。一个头颅连带脊柱的半大模型放在窗边的小桌上，披着半明半暗的光晕。  
两个不大的书柜立在墙角，高高低低的摆着几排书籍，《梦的解析》、《性学三论》和《日常生活中的心理病理学》盘踞在最高的角落里，书脊已经被摸出了深褐色的毛边。靠近手边的位置是本刚刚拆封的小册子，“休克疗法”几个字规整的印在扉页左上角，仿佛还散发着墨香。  
Dr. Strange在办公桌前坐下来，把面前读了一半的《柳叶刀》推到一边。他把病历本摔在桌上，揉了揉突突乱跳的太阳穴——Loki Birling尖锐的叫骂声似乎还萦绕在他脑海里，混着消毒水和油漆的味道阴魂不散。  
Dr. Strange把眼镜摘下来甩在桌上，细细的金丝镜腿沿着白漆桌面划出好远，它最后磕在一个印着巴茨医院毕业纪念的小杯子上，摇摇晃晃的停下了。他摩挲着兜里的钢笔，望着那一串字符陷入沉思。他在巴茨医院辛辛苦苦的训练，在维也纳夜以继日的进修学习，难道就是为了把人生淹没在这么一个深处腹地的小医院里吗？！  
伦敦和爱丁堡……那才是雄心勃勃的年轻人该去的地方！

“稍安勿躁，我亲爱的Stephen，考文垂精神病院也是家不错的医院啊。再说，我们的目的是解除病人的痛苦不是吗？地点哪有那么重要！” Dr. Strange知道好友在看到自己的一连串抱怨后一定会这样劝慰的，但他还是忍不住提起了笔。  
“亲爱的John，  
不知道你在印度过的怎么样？报纸上说甘地和国大党那伙人又闹的挺凶，希望你的驻地没受到影响。我知道你很容易同情别人，但是答应我，不要轻信什么非暴力之类的鬼话好吗？在远离军营的时候一定要注意安全。  
还有，那儿的热带病不像咱们在英国遇到那些古老疾病一样友善，遇到流行病爆发的时候，别像个傻子似的冲在最前面！  
我这边还是老样子。在考文垂租了个小公寓，然后在医院解决三餐——我不想显得太挑剔，老朋友。但毫无疑问，任何人长年累月吃那么难以下咽的炸鱼都一定会因为重度抑郁而住进封闭病房的！  
说到这个，还记得你提醒我的“新人受气”原则吗？他们果然把最难缠的病人分给了我。一个在封闭病房盘踞成精的小恶魔！一位家财万贯的小少爷！天呐，他的幻觉妄想真是严重到了不可救药的地步。听说他咬伤过三个医生——那些被他打骂走的护工更是难以计数。如果你回来休假时见不到我，John，一定不要忘记去那小少爷的嘴里找我的残骸。  
……”

给好友写完洋洋洒洒的一封信，Dr. Strange觉得胸中翻滚的怨念消去了许多。他站起身，理了理半旧的白大褂，决定再去看看Loki。  
刚刚跨过栅栏门，他就听见一阵鬼哭狼嚎的叫喊，Dr. Strange加快脚步，在Loki病房门口和一个人撞了个满怀——医院的资深护士Fletcher女士正甩着手，表情扭曲的从里面冲出来。  
“该死的！”Fletcher女士托着自己的胳膊冲里面喊，“你这该死的小恶魔！”  
“您不要紧吧？” Dr. Strange走上前扶住她，“快让我看看。”  
她肥嘟嘟的手搭在他手心里，虎口处泛着浅浅的血迹，那有很整齐的一排牙印，咬的并不太深。  
“我给他脱束缚衣，不过说起他父亲的名字而已，他就疯了一样的咬我……” Fletcher女士眼里包着一汪泪，委委屈屈的控诉，“天下还有这样没良心的孩子吗？！Birling先生真该把他丢到殖民地的疯人院去！”  
Dr. Strange往屋里看了眼，发现Loki已经被打过镇静剂，结结实实的绑在床上了。他扶住Fletcher女士，“走，咱们消消毒去。”

“没哪个医生愿意管他”，一点红药水，半条绷带和半杯白兰地迅速提升了Dr. Strange在护士小姐心目中的形象，Fletcher女士揉揉眼，在办公室打开了话匣子，“你就等着把他推给下个小大夫吧，Loki这病根本就治不好的！”  
“我听说是他父亲亲自送他来的？” Dr. Strange把椅子拉到她身边。  
“可不是，老Birling可是个体面人啊，听说他家的钢厂光在谢菲尔德就有好几家呢。这Loki是他独生子——真是造孽啊。”  
“这么说Birling先生很疼爱Loki？”  
“当然啊，”Fletcher女士用力点头，“他可住着咱们医院最好的病房，就他伤过的人，摔过的东西——换了别人，早就被送走了，这不都是Birling家的钱顶着呢吗？听说Birling先生还指望他回去继承家业呢。”  
Fletcher女士像看见那座金山似的愣了一秒，然后撇撇嘴，“依我看——没戏！那小子啊，也就剩一幅空空的好皮囊了。”  
“怎么说？”Dr. Strange凑近她，又给她添了一点酒。  
“我敢说那小子的灵魂被魔鬼夺走啦，” Fletcher女士四下看看，才轻声道，“你没听过他对他父亲说什么呢。”  
她停下来，表情夸张的捂住嘴，“哎呀，那些话真不是个体面的女士能说出来的呀！”  
“关于Thor吗？” Dr. Strange压低声音追问。  
Fletcher女士点点头，在年轻帅气的男同事热切的目光里红了脸，“我那次去接待室拿东西，正听到Birling父子在吵架，Loki说的那些话真不堪啊，他和Thor怎么滚在家里的大床上，怎么在野地里偷情，怎么在钢厂的角落里偷偷……哎呀，那可真不是正常人能说出来的话。”  
“所以您也觉得Thor是Loki编出来的？” Dr. Strange拿起酒瓶，又犹豫着放下，给Fletcher女士换了杯茶水。  
“肯定啊。”她重重点头，脸依旧红扑扑的，“Nickson院长早派人去调查过，钢厂里根本就没有Thor Simmons这号人，听说他们还去警局问过，连整个谢菲尔德都没那么个金发碧眼的Thor呢。”  
金发碧眼——Dr. Strange想起前一任主治医师跟他转述的Loki对Thor外貌极尽详细的描述，如果Loki是陷入青年期的严重性幻想的话，虚构那么个天神般的人物倒也算合理。  
“你可别被他骗了，” Fletcher女士又眨眨眼，一脸郑重的补充，“那小子鬼起来可会骗人呢。”

等Fletcher女士叙述完这间病院五年来的各种八卦，天色已经完全暗下来了，Dr. Strange目送她离开办公室，转身又走回了Loki的病房。  
曲砜那（注1）的药效还没消退，Loki依旧在沉沉睡着。绑在他手脚的束缚带很紧，把他固定在了一个待宰羔羊般的仰卧姿势上。  
Dr. Strange凑近了些，借着灯光细细打量着Loki。  
不得不说，这个年轻人确实很漂亮。尽管他的嘴唇看起来显些凉薄，黑发也不符合大多数人的审美，但那双水灵灵的绿眼睛——它真的弥补了一切。  
Dr. Strange怀疑没有任何人能看到它噙满泪水而不为所动。

他下意识的感觉自己应该治好Loki——上帝或者自然造出如此美丽的生命，不是要他生生破碎的。  
Dr. Strange弯下腰，轻轻帮Loki搭上毛毯，又悄悄把他束缚带松了松。  
在他准备起身离去的时候Loki动了下，在睡梦里皱了皱眉。  
“Thor，”他的脸颊贴着Dr. Strange尚未拿开的手背亲密的磨蹭着，声音里是浓浓的眷恋，“Thor。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.木僵状态是一种严重的精神运动性抑制症状。轻则言语和动作明显减少，患者表现为行动缓慢、迟钝。严重时，患者全身肌肉紧张，随意运动完全抑制，呆坐、呆立或卧床不动，面无表情，不吃不喝，对体内外刺激不起反应。  
2.曲砜那，非巴比妥类镇静药，1930年代曾经用于精神科镇静。  
3.这一时期的精神医学已经不再是那种完全不尊重病人人权的收容看守束缚的模式，很多新的躯体疗法的诞生给医生们带来新的希望。像电击、手术什么的，听起来好像很残忍，但那时候的医生的确相信自己是在帮助病人。


	2. Chapter 2

晚餐的时候灯光总是太亮，将栗色木漆的长桌打得反光。长桌有着八条敦实的桌子腿，从桌面之下到地板之上蜷曲成了流畅饱满的造型。电灯太亮，桌子漆色太浅，家具形体太粗犷，从任何一个角度看，都更像是大西洋彼岸才会流行的审美——新潮、蓬勃、上进的同时，又在自卑与自视甚高中固步自封得可怕。

在餐厅门边，站着一个男人，仅仅通过他的表现，你甚至很难确定他到底是第一次来用餐的客人，还是初来乍到服侍进餐的男佣。他看上去紧张兮兮，同时又竭力克制，不让自己表现出对这个环境的不适应来。当然，看看他的衣服，便知道他不可能是个男佣。他穿着一身燕尾服，布料很旧，款式也不新了，穿在他身上，腰围似乎还大了一圈，肩线的部分却紧绷到局促，这也可能是他伸展不开手脚的原因之一。

那是冬天，可能是圣诞节之前，也可能是之后。偷懒的厨娘将壁炉里的火烧得勉勉强强，那个男人的额头上还是起了一层薄汗。他左顾右盼，然后突然转过头来，抬起一双眼睛望向楼梯的方向。

“他的眼睛是什么颜色的？”Dr.Strange问。  
“蓝色……”Loki回答，“大海一般的蓝色。”他缓缓地补充上了一个形容。  
“好吧，蓝色。” Dr.Strange把后背靠回了座椅的靠背上，弯曲的脊椎上有某一个点与坚硬的椅背发生了令人不快的摩擦，他只好将左腿翘到右膝上，指望着偏移重心能够让自己的坐姿放松一些。  
在这一连串的小动作里，Dr. Strange没有忘记随手把“蓝眼睛”这个词记下来，但至于诸如“大海”一类的具体描述，他认为就没有这个必要了。  
然后他继续了他的提问，来获取更多的细节，同时又矛盾地不屑于认真记下答案。他知道那个男人长什么样子，Dr. Strange无奈地想，他知道，关于那双海一样的蓝眼睛，那头太阳一样的金发，那身宛如米开朗琪罗亲手塑造的肌肉线条……

真是令人印象深刻，Loki，你怎么不说你爱上了阿波罗呢？那起码还好理解点。  
阿波罗此时站在Birling家的餐厅里，没有太阳车，显得有些寒酸。他高大，却因为挨饿而不够饱满，他威武，却因为窘迫而光芒黯淡。

那是五年前的冬天，Loki Birling从自己家的楼梯上走下来，第一次见到了他的Thor。

然后他笑了，从鼻子里发出来的、冷漠、鄙夷的嘲笑，出于礼貌并没有太大声，只是像一支不怀好意的箭，从弦上出发，瞄向他出众而又困顿的靶子。

他外貌出众，而又生活困顿，通常是闺阁小姐们会拒绝其求婚同时又幻想着与之偷囗情的好对象。

Dr. Strange用笔尖在写字板的侧边上毫无意义地划了一下。他还以为骑士小说是三个世纪前才流行的呢。

“Loki，别动，等我过去。”

Thor说。

他从草地的另一边跑过来，从樱桃树的阴影下跑出来，乐颠颠地跑到Loki跟前蹲下，让右腿打着石膏的娇贵少爷趴到他的后背上。Loki顺手揪了一下他的头发，于是Thor半回过头，说：“嘿，别揪了。”似乎并不认为、也不在乎这个举动暗含着什么恶意。他背着Loki站起身来，便不再跑了，靴子从轻轻摆动的草叶间一步一步地踏过去，每一步都很沉重似的，在草地上踩出一个凹陷来。

Thor的确就像个骑士。

仆人们最初都以为他做这活计也注定干不长，毕竟，陪Loki出门是个苦差事。受伤后不好行动，反倒给了这个天生爱恶作剧的少爷更多无聊的时间去想坏点子，不论谁陪他出门，是背是扶，都被耍的团团转最后还要挨一通骂。Laufey实在烦了，才从工厂里找了个最勤勤恳恳任劳任怨的工人来干这项体力活。

后来仆人们总结了Thor不挨骂的原因：打不还手骂不还口，就算Loki让他去几英里外买半个苹果，他也要积极地跑着去跑着回来，总之是脑子不太灵光。

“你的鞋子今天不嘎吱响了，”Loki趴在Thor的耳边说，“出门走木头楼梯的时候也没有响。”

Thor的耳根红了。“我把鞋底用报纸垫起来了，”他不好意思地微笑了一下，“每天这个时候带你出门晒太阳，回去厨房里那位太太总要抱怨我吵了她的午觉。”

“Molly什么都抱怨。”Loki说。

他把脸贴在Thor的肩膀上，那里松了一个线头，已经松了很多天，Thor一直都没有发现过，或者他发现了也懒得去缝补，任由潜在的口子蠢蠢欲动。或许哪天就算真的破开了，Thor还是这样照穿不误。他不大需要这些衣物的保护。Loki见过Thor在工厂里赤膊上阵的样子，红彤彤的炉火将古铜色的手臂映得发亮，他双手握着铁铲添上一铲煤，那炉火便闪烁着更亮几分，他的皮肤也更红几分。

于是Loki一个没站稳，扭伤了脚。

“草地，”Dr. Strange唰唰唰地记录了下来，他声音轻柔地问，“还有什么呢？草地上有什么？”

“樱桃树。”Loki说。

他回答得非常谨慎，尽管在这种浅眠状态里，“谨慎”这一态度背后所蕴含的理性逻辑通常是并不存在的。如果Loki是清醒着在讲述这段故事，很可能词汇量和内容都要丰富得多，可当他被诱导着走入睡梦之后，却偏偏不愿吐露心声了。

银舌头说起实话，便长在了一张守口如瓶的嘴里。

医生最后一次来给他检查的时候，Loki已经恢复好了，只是在医生有空过来之前，那石膏又假惺惺地多滞留了几天。

午后，Thor照常来了，Loki已经拆了石膏，他换上许久没穿的鞋子，自己走下了楼，走出了门，Thor跟在他的后面。

春天的末梢，太阳已经很热乎了，Thor走在Loki身后两步远的距离上，身上的温度比太阳还暖，烤得Loki的背上暖烘烘的。Loki在樱桃树下停住了步子，Thor就也在两步远之外停了下来，Loki转过身看着他，男孩的脸隐藏在残花与嫩芽铺就的树影下，像是个怕被晒黑的小姐，躲避着过于刺眼的阳光。

“父亲说你明天不用来了。”Loki说，“你可以回去上工了。”

“嗯。”Thor点了点头，他站在明亮的地方，奇怪地微笑着。

“我知道你怎么想的，”Loki又说，他的嗓音抬高了些，“同样的工钱，被我使唤，总比在煤渣和炼铁炉中间挥汗如雨好过。”他明智地指出，“可惜今后你可没这份轻松差事了。”

“不。”Thor摇摇头，走近了一步。

“我说错了？”Loki扬起了眉毛，没有退却，“你盼着我赶紧恢复好甩了我这个累赘？盼着回去当烧炉工人？盼着每天只吃干面包喝茶渣水？”他连珠炮似的问，语气越来越急。

Thor又摇了摇头，往前走了一步，现在他几乎是贴着Loki的身子，Loki能闻到他身上那股烟熏火燎的汗味和金属的腥味混杂的味道。他每天趴在Thor背上，也会闻到这个味道，似乎Thor本人，也是从那炉子里锻造出来的。

“Loki，”他开了口，深沉的嗓音温柔地截断了Loki的质问，他抬起手，犹豫了一下，用看起来更干净的手背，轻轻地从Loki的脸颊上蹭过，“如果没有你，我会更喜欢自由。”

他垂下头，Loki抬起了下巴，他们之间的距离只剩下了这么一点点。Thor屏住了平日里粗重的鼻息，他的嘴唇——和身体上其他任何一处的肌肉一样饱满，也和身体上其他任何一处一样拘谨而放纵地，轻轻贴住了Loki的薄唇。

“你认为你们接吻了。”Dr. Strange把这一条也记在了本上，木质的写字板跟笔尖一同挤压着薄薄的纸张，字母的圆圈因为摩擦力太大，画到一半就断掉了。任何一丁点不顺也会让他感到烦躁，不过这时候他又想起来，他的那个印着烫金的花体名字缩写的皮质写字板是在毕业时被John带走了，没准这会儿，那皮质的写字板，已经比他自己走过了更远的路程。

Loki嘴里发出了一阵含混不清的咕嘟。Dr. Strange只好放下腿，倾斜身凑过去，要他再重复一遍。Loki的眉头在这个要求里皱了起来，他眼皮很沉重，怎么也抬不起来。“你为什么想知道？”他想转动一下脑袋，颅骨像个盛了一半水的容器似的嗡嗡作响，模模糊糊里，只有Thor那张熟悉的面孔逐渐靠近，放大。

但这不对，这一切都不对，是他踮起脚凑过去吻了Thor，而不是Thor主动吻了他。他记得那种触感，他的薄唇从Thor的嘴角擦了过去，仿佛一只蜻蜓掠过平静如镜的湖面。

那就是他们的初吻。他的脸上和任何一个恶作剧之后一样带着冷淡的嘲讽表情，皮囊之下，心脏却十二分地怦怦不安。Loki在床上不安地扭动了一下。

Dr. Strange把写字板随手搁在一边。“我会把窗子打开一些，”他轻声安抚道，“你睡得很放松，所以我会把它打开，让新鲜空气进来。”他暗示性地开了一下门，通过门扇带起的微风让Loki感受到这一点，这个小病房里监狱般又高又小的窗户当然不具备打开的条件，Dr. Strange只是假意让空气流通了一下，便又把门关上了。

Loki感到束缚被放松了，他沉浸在吻里，顺手帮着Thor把领结扯了下来。这样舒服多了，他终于能在Thor火热的嘴唇中得到一丝喘息，不过这一点新鲜空气很快又被Thor的舌头阻隔在了外面。

“别在厨房里……”Thor抓住了Loki正解他扣子的手指，央求道，“他们会听见的……”

“没有人，”Loki享受着Thor在紧张之中来来回回地亲吻着自己修长柔软的颈侧，被Thor捏住的手指反过来，将Thor的五指扣入了自己的指缝里，“不会有人的。”

“可……”Thor还想再说些什么，但是话很快被Loki的嘴唇堵回了嘴里。Thor的另一只手紧紧箍在Loki的腰后，使得他们的下身彼此磨来蹭去，不一会儿便把脑子里那点担忧燃烧殆尽了。

深夜的宅子里静极了，两个人的喘息声虽竭力控制着，也依然刺耳。

忽然，从寂静的深处传来了一阵脚步声。

“走，快点！”

Thor急匆匆地一面提着裤子，一面往外跑，Loki披着衬衣赶在他之前钻到厨房后面拉开了门。脚步声越来越近，Loki看着Thor的背影消失在了夜色里。

脚步声从厨房前的走廊里路过，摇曳的烛火在那儿闪现了一会儿，又消失了。

“可恶。”Loki骂了一句，转身跑到后门外想去喊Thor回来，可是Thor已经不见了。Loki站在门口愣了一会儿，月下的凉风袭来，带着花园里的卷柏味儿，平时Loki最喜欢这个味道，清冷中带着香甜。可是现在，他皱了皱鼻子，想要捕捉住一丝属于Thor的暖意。

可惜在夜里，暖意散的太快了，Loki低下头，发觉只有他自己的衬衣领口上，那股金属腥气才最厚重。

这个初夜结束的未免太仓促了。Loki退回宅子里，带上了门，感到有些失落。

“这是真的吗？”一个声音在他脑子里问，“你们真的做下了这些事吗？”

Loki缓步踏上楼梯，手指有意无意地碰上了自己发麻的嘴唇，他想起今天早晨在街头看到警察把一个男人从男厕中拖出来带走，他的身子在恐惧中微微发抖，但是又禁不住微笑起来。

他想起Thor，他不敢相信，在这种时候，竟然让他遇上了一个这样的人。

“倘若他是假的呢？”那个声音又问，“倘若Thor本来就并未存在过呢？”

这个问题问得Loki心头一紧。他顿住脚步，摇了摇头，试图把这个想法从他的脑海中赶出去。

“你第二天会见到他吗？”

他们并没有条件天天见面，他想，Thor明天会在工厂里，用他的铲子，添热炼铁的炉火。

“如果你见不到他，你怎么知道他就在那里呢？”

不，别说了！

Loki挣扎起来，他想抬起胳膊，揪出脑子里那个声音的源头，扼住它的喉咙，这时他才发觉自己的手脚都被捆着。

一只针头扎进了Loki的手臂里，冰凉的液体涌入他的血管，于是他又沉沉睡了过去。这一次，他没有再梦见Thor，他谁也没有梦见。

“Stephen！”

医生在走廊里走得大步流星，身后一个严肃的声音叫了他的名字。Dr.Strange停下步子，回过头，费力地挤出了一个敷衍的微笑。“Nickson院长。”他打了个招呼，那个笑容甚至没有比他的句子坚持得长上一秒钟。

“我听说你在尝试对Briling进行精神分析。”院长走上来，拍了拍Dr. Strange的手肘，“辛苦了啊，年轻人。”

“我读完博士都快三十岁了，院长。”Dr. Strange干巴巴地说。

“跟你们在一起工作总是特别有热情。”院长很没热情地自顾自说，就跟没听见Dr. Strange的话一样，“治疗效果怎么样？有什么新发现吗？”

“我的确……是的，我有一些发现。”Dr. Strange下意识地攥紧了手里的记录本，面前的院长比他矮了一头，一双眼角向下耷拉着的眼皮底下，两只圆溜溜的黑眼球里闪着精光。“我在探究这个问题，”Dr. Strange斟酌着词句，他不太擅长这个，但是他不想在院长面前显得自己能力不足，“为什么一个幻想的对象，在Briling先生脑海中植根如此之深。”

“所以我安排你来医治他，他的确情况复杂。”院长说，“毕竟，我们的治疗目标是将幻象从他的大脑中摘取出去，不是吗?”

“那不容易，院长。”Dr.Strange蹙着眉，Nickson过于轻松的语气令他感到不快，“柳叶刀上说，我今天所进行的这种程度的催眠，‘可以发现患者思维最深处的真实’。”他观察着院长脸上的神色，但并没有从中收获他所能分析的情绪波动。

“那么你的治疗结果呢？”Nickson问。

“我一层层剥开Loki的记忆，”Dr. Strange回答，“里面还是Thor。”

“说明他真的病得很重。”Nickson再次通过拍手肘这个动作表达了他的慰问，“但我相信你，”他微笑着说，“博士。”


	3. Chapter 3

“为什么选外科?”埋在口罩后面的声音，闷闷的，好不容易才从被福尔马林刺激到发酸的鼻腔中挤出来。

“为什么？”John Watson挑着眉毛重复了一遍，仿佛自己聪慧过人的好友提了个最不值得问的问题，他埋着头凑在解剖台边上，试图在下肢的血管肌肉缝隙中分离一条神经出来，“骨头断了，接上；肠子破了，缝起来；直接、明了，简直是最有成就感的事儿。”

Stephen Strange哼了声，有点不屑，更多的似乎是不满，他撇了下嘴，把解剖镊插到John镊子下面，准确的把闭孔神经夹起来。

“神经和精神，”他说，“人类在几千年里一无所知的东西，那才叫成就感！”

为了那一点点来源不同的成就感，他们没等到毕业就分开了。当John在伦敦的热带病院没日没夜的熟悉即将面对的热带疾病时，他收拾行囊去往维也纳，一头扎进缤纷混乱的疯狂世界里。

人们一直乐意指认疯子，却并不善于搞清发疯的原因。

恶魔，鬼怪，巫术，黑魔法……离奇和耸人听闻的理由被抛出来，变成枷锁和栅栏束缚在异类身上。火刑架、疯人船、收容院，在久到难以追溯、近到触手可及的岁月里，隔离驱逐被变着花样冠上救赎的名义。

现在不同了，Stephen Strange打量着药瓶里无色透明的液体，猫一样机敏灵活的眼睛眯起来。现在，他手上握着科学。

银色的针尖扎破橡胶帽，空气像玻璃珠一样在瓶底翻滚出来，液体咕噜咕噜的被压进小孔，抽吸进玻璃针管里。透明的弧面紧贴着刻度爬升，淹没了一格又一格数字，Dr. Strange停止动作，举着注射器转过身来。

Loki被绑在治疗室床上，有点疲惫，但依旧不停挣扎——他总是如此，从最温和的催眠，到最粗暴的捆绑，从来不曾轻易屈服配合。

Dr. Strange把注射器举到眼前，小心的调整到一个合适的注射刻度，椭圆的药液滴从针孔冒出来，一粒接一粒的，攀着针尖岌岌可危的吊在那儿。

视线虚化的背景里，Loki在拼命摇头。血色从本就苍白的脸上消失了，恐惧取代掉一贯以来的高傲、挑衅，不受控制的从绿眼睛里四溢出来。

Dr. Strange停下动作，在口罩后叹了口气。

他知道自己即将出口的所有解释都是徒劳的，Loki绝不会相信这个。

“这是卡地阿唑，它会让你失去意识，或许还会产生些濒死样的恐惧，会有抽搐……”他顿了下，又重复一遍，“是的，有些情况下会有很严重的抽搐，但它能帮你很快好起来，Loki，布达佩斯的医生们用它取得了很好的效果。”（注释）

“呜呜呜”的声音从束口带后面传出来，一些听起来很明确是诅咒的词语。Dr. Strange没再看Loki，他把视线投向治疗室的角落，站在那儿的Nickson给了他一个开始的眼神。

锋利的针尖挑破皮肤，一滴血从针孔处渗出来，青色的静脉在止血带下端鼓着，像一节扭曲的竹节虫残肢。

Loki的胳臂被牢牢绑住了，反抗并没有影响治疗的进程，Dr. Strange扯松止血带，把药液全部推了进去。

他只等了十几秒。

药效显现的时间短的不可思议，针管还在治疗盘里滚动着，Loki就发出了呛水样的声音。他的四肢在束缚带下收紧，脊背像要折断那样弓了起来。他张开嘴，眼神直勾勾的望向屋顶，像有什么可怕的恶魔钻进了身体似的，那张美丽的面孔开始变形扭曲。

Loki以一种可怕的姿势僵直着，像个变身到一半的狼人被忽然冻住，皮革束缚带和身体摩擦着，发出咯吱咯吱的声音。

离他最近的护士被这反应吓住了，手上的托盘“当”的一声砸在地上，无菌药棉撒了一地。

“Evelyn！” Dr. Strange大声喊她的名字，“你出去。”

他的话音还没落下，治疗床就“哐哐哐”的响了起来，Loki整个身体都绷紧了，开始了剧烈的抽搐。肌肉阵挛带动铁质的床架，刷着白漆的床腿一下下撞击地面，“哐哐哐”、“哐哐哐”，响声就在后脑勺那儿悬停着，像个巨大的铁皮鼓塞进了脑袋里。

Dr. Strange的后背被冷汗浸透了，他捏紧拳头，告诉自己要镇定下来。这一切都不出乎他的预料，唯一不同的是，当论文集上的文字化成现实，20秒的强直性惊厥看起来像几个世纪那么长。

“上帝啊！”这次是Fletcher女士在叫，“他是不是死了！”

Loki终于停止抽搐，他的整个身体放松下来，以一种异常松弛的姿态瘫在床上，破碎、受损，又安静顺从的样子，像油画里的那些殉难圣徒。

没人说话，整间屋子里连呼吸声都压抑的几不可闻，所有目光都盯着Loki苍白的、汗津津的脸庞，看着它变成泛着灰的惨白，然后浮现一丝绝望的青紫。

“该死”！Dr. Strange扑过去扯松他胸前的束缚，把一边的氧气罐阀门拧开，Fletcher女士手脚麻利的把面罩扣在Loki脸上。

久的像是永恒那样的十几秒，Loki在面罩下呼了浅浅一口气，然后嘶嘶地，费力呼吸起来。

Dr. Strange一下蹲坐在治疗椅上，双手紧紧抠进皮革坐垫里。

“上帝啊，”他听到Fletcher女士在身旁长叹，“我的上帝！”

Loki一直到晚饭后才清醒过来，他躺在松软舒适的被褥里，紧绷着嘴，不肯跟任何人讲话，端到床边的饭被他一股脑掀了，连汤带水的泼在护工身上。他们掰开他的嘴把饭喂到唇边，他咬住勺子直到牙龈渍出血来。

“想办法再去喂！”Nickson在办公桌后高声呵斥一脸焦躁的护工，“喂不进去就下胃管往里打，如果他再瘦哪怕一盎司，我就立刻开除你。”

“我想，”Dr. Strange在护工离开后继续自己未竟的陈述，“对小Briling先生的治疗我们应该更加谨慎，他对很多疗法的不良反应都是我见到最严重的。”

“当然，”Nickson院长迅速转过头，换上副和善的表情，“我们一直非常谨慎，也将继续谨慎下去。”

“我记得——”他身子向前倾了倾，圆溜溜的黑眼睛眯成一条缝，“这些新疗法是你的专长，是你从一来医院就吵着要开展的东西。”

“是的，”Dr. Strange强压着心底的不适，解释道：“休克治疗、药物诱导抽搐，这都是最近这些年才新兴的疗法，我在伦敦和维也纳试用过，其它很多医学中心也都报道了很好的疗效。但是……” 

他犹豫了几秒，还是决定把自己的疑惑说出来，“具体到每个病人的身上它们不一定合适，考虑到Loki对我们试过的治疗都反应不太好，我想是不是需要重新评估他的病情？”

“抱歉——”Nickson打量着对面的年轻人，脸上依旧微笑着，音调也没有变化，“如果我没听错……你是在质疑我，和这间医院里所有医学专家的诊断吗？”

“当然不是！我只是在讨论科——” Dr. Strange捏了捏拳头，强迫自己停下来。他讨厌做出谦恭姿态，但只要他还呆在这儿——至少在功成名就或者找到更好的医院之前，他都得按照这套年资和话语权压榨的规则玩下去。

他放慢语速，尽量拿出半是商榷、半是请教的语气，“院长先生，我在想，我们剩下的选择不太多了，下一步的胰岛素休克疗法疗程很长，一旦开始，Loki就要不间断的接受几十次治疗，在此之前，我们是不是应该——”

“这就对了。”Nickson院长站起身打断他，脸上保持着克制的笑意，“从欧洲医学界已有的经验来看，胰岛素休克疗法的反馈非常好不是吗？”

“是的，”Dr. Strange只有照实回答。

“那就着手准备!”Nickson绕过来，亲密的拍拍他手肘，“年轻人，你有我和医院的全力支持！”

Dr. Strange比自己想象中更快的给Loki用上了胰岛素休克治疗，倒不是说他真的决定做Nickson的木偶人，也不是说他对这疗法有多么衷爱。他没得选择——Loki在以肉眼可见的速度迅速消瘦下去。固定在束缚带下的手腕细的不忍直视，让人几乎不敢用力捆绑，好像一个不小心，它们就会折断似的。

但Loki的攻击性更强了，他有些时候力气大的吓人，让人几乎要怀疑那些虚弱消瘦都是刻意做出来麻痹人的假象。他在一次治疗里夺下注射器扎伤了一个护士，尖锐的钢针深深埋进她皮肤里。

注射器是完全无菌的，推进的药液也只有胰岛素，说到底也就是吃两块松饼就能解决的问题。但这事过后，几乎所有的护士小姐都拒绝担任Loki治疗时的助手，Nickson院长提供了几倍的额外奖金，才号召到一些人来做这个工作。照顾Loki饮食起居的护工也被换过几轮，整个治疗的花费像滚雪球一样越滚越大。不过，老Birling的支票总是会按时寄来，保证他的儿子过得上衣食无忧的生活。

十几轮胰岛素休克疗法过后，Loki明显变得迟钝安静。胰岛素诱发出的食欲让他长了些肉，尖削的下巴变得圆润起来，白净的脸盘微微鼓着，像颗新剥出的鹅蛋。

治疗的末期是他最安静的时候，通常推注糖水唤醒后他会恍惚一会儿，整个人蜷缩在床上，乖巧温顺的像只没睡醒的猫。墨绿的眼睛溢着水，空洞疏离的半睁着，像渊深不见底的寒潭被浇注在月亮里，冷冷清清的挂在天边。低血糖昏迷后的身体是湿冷的，津津的浮着汗，又浮又浅的气息打在枕头边上，下一秒就要听闻不见的光景。

一旦等Loki彻底缓过来，这水晶样的静态画便会立时碎掉。他坐起来，不发一言的吃掉护士端来的食物，然后便翻下床，僵直着背昂首离开。

Nickson院长对Loki的好转很是满意，他的皮鞋哒哒哒的叩响木地板，比往常高出一些的激昂声调回荡在走廊里，“出色，Stephen，出色！你该为自己骄傲。”

Dr.Strange发现自己并不能共享这种乐观情绪，他愿意钻研施行那些看似残忍的治疗，是希望深受精神病折磨之苦的人们能好起来，清醒的继续生活。Loki看起来一点儿都没有变好，除去那些无法控制的安静和顺从，他变得更加多疑、更加警惕。每一片药和每一剂针都像是饱含恶意的巨毒，足够激起他拼尽力气的揣度和反抗。

在新一轮治疗开始前，Dr. Strange请了几天短假，他带着一份无关紧要的知情同意书，独自登上前往谢菲尔德的火车。

那个城市是灰色的，铿锵热闹，却平淡无趣。屋檐太平，电线太密，细碎的烟尘糅杂在空气里，分辨不出金属和煤炭的味道到底哪个更多一些。Dr. Strange本能的怀疑Loki从来没有喜欢过这里，至少在Thor出现以前，在这个真实或虚假的人物能够陪着他溜去几十英里外的峰区公园之前，Loki一定是不快乐的。

Dr. Strange不明白Thor为什么能让Loki着迷和快乐，他们是那么不同，如果单纯是基于肉体的吸引，没有谁比一个精神科医生更能确定那不会长久。刨去Loki那或多或少在迷恋色彩中过度美化的外貌描述，Thor是那么像这座城市，像一切工业革命之后英格兰工厂的缩影，他蓬勃又肮脏，粗俗又踏实，Loki仿佛是把他从这城市里萃取了出来，像一抹值得珍惜的乡愁一样带着，然后义无反顾的厌弃剩余的一切。

电车在一条不起眼的小街前停下了，这里临近市郊，算是喧闹的城市边缘一片少见的清净地。但还不够远，不够和轰隆隆的机器运转声拉开距离。

为什么不干脆在峰区买座庄园呢？Dr. Strange下意识的想，古堡一样的房子嵌在如画般的乡村风情里，树荫下、花香里团出暖暖的旖旎春光——那才更符合Loki催眠时讲述的故事。

Dr. Strange跳下电车，那红色的方盒子顶着奇怪的须茎，迅速滑走了。它沿着四通八达的城市网络，驶向远方冒着黑烟的钢厂——当然了，他意识到，这是Laufey最方便监视他整个产业的地方。诗意和金钱，恐怕是这对父子矛盾最表浅的具象。

Birling家的宅邸比想象中要小，规整的、高高的石灰色房子立在一片绿地后面，有些旧，又不够老，尴尬的卡在时光里，与优雅和新潮都无法沾边。

屋前的花园并不算大，但打理还算用心，有几个带着帽子的园丁蹲在地上，正一点点用手清理杂草。Dr. Strange沿着绿地的一侧绕过去，小心的走进稀稀拉拉的树荫里。叶子在他头上呼啦呼啦的响着，皱皱巴巴的摆动着脱去丰润的黄绿，树与树之间像划好格子似的，保持着同等的距离。Dr. Strange意识到这些树是一次性移栽过来的，在培育处吸足了人工养分，再高高的杵在这儿迎风招展。这样想着，好像连树叶的响声都变得虚张声势起来。

他踩着软软的草坪走到主屋前方，最后扫了眼围在花园边上的树，当然，没有樱桃，一株也没有。

Laufey签字很快，一连串的小写字母局促的挤在一起，B字在中间艰难的昂着头。钢笔尖在纸上反复描了几下，但整个单词还是扁平又扭曲，黑色的墨迹一层层叠着，显得不合时宜的幼稚。Laufey放下笔，似乎不打算再和自己丑陋的字迹搏斗，他象征性的对Dr. Strange说了几句感谢的话，便再无言语。

主人缺乏热情， Dr. Strange只好自己找话题继续，“Birling先生，不知道您是否打算接Loki回来修养段时间？” 

“我听说他还没痊愈。” Laufey的眼神停留在工厂的订货单上，来来回回的扫着。

“确实，”Dr. Strange硬着头皮继续找话，“但我们治疗间歇期是允许休整的。您很久没见小Birling先生了，我在想，您或许很想他。我可以介绍专门的家庭看护——”

“我记得”，Laufey终于抬起头来，轻声打断他，“你是个医生？”

Dr. Strange被问的一愣。

“是啊”，他说，“我是”。

“那请您专心治好我的儿子，让牧师和邮差操心思念的事。”

安静，紧接着是明显带有逐客意味的摇铃声。

领路的男仆个子很小，背佝偻着，有点畏畏缩缩的穿过走廊。Dr. Strange紧跟他踏过棕色的楼梯，返回到前厅来。

“等等”，他在离开前叫住那小个子男人，“我能去下厨房吗?”

男仆皱着眉，看起来不太想满足这颇为无礼的要求。

“我的火车要开了，大概来不及吃饭。”Dr. Strange摸摸肚子，尴尬的笑了笑，“我想找厨娘要点吃的带上，可以吗？”

胖胖的厨娘端了热过的牛肉派出来，焦黄的皮鼓着，闻起来有黑胡椒的香味。她手脚麻利的把它包进纸袋子，叠住口递给他。

“谢谢您——”Dr. Strange在她转身前叫住她，“Molly夫人，是吗?”

她摇摇头，“Simpson，Mary Simpson.”

“以前那位厨娘呢？”Dr. Strange收好口袋，假装不经意的问，“你们小少爷常提起Molly。”

“不清楚”，厨娘坚定的摇头，“我来这三年多了，从没听过有这么个人。”

工厂的经历比Birling家住宅之行更加不值一提，在工头把他作为“探头探脑的商业探子”轰出来之前，Dr. Strange没能找到一个记得Thor的人。工厂已经扩建改组过好几回，工人们像货物一样频繁的流动穿梭在钢厂里。

“五年前?三年前?”操着奇怪伯明翰口音的小伙子铲起一锨煤，“伙计，我们这波人是半年前才来的。”

回到考文垂时已经入夜了，主街上的灯亮着，懒洋洋的在地上投下一个又一个昏黄的圈。

夜色里忽然响起叩门声，把精神病院的看门守卫吓了一跳，他胡乱套上衣服，揉着眼睛探出头，“出什么事了吗？先生?”

“没有”，Dr. Strange从铁门的缝隙里挤进来，拍怕他的肩“抱歉吵醒你了，我睡不着，去办公室看看书。”

Loki在床中央半坐着，蜷着腿靠在墙上。屋里没开灯，只有一拢月色穿过窗子。窗户的护栏影子被放大了，在地上印下一格一格的虚框。

Loki维持着半蜷的姿势，一直没有动。他侧着脸看向窗台，左手捂着嘴，右手支在额角。

屋里安静的要命，只能听到他间或深深吸气的声音。Dr. Strange在门外站了好半天，才意识到他是在哭。

他见过Loki落泪的样子，那小少爷暴躁又娇气，从来不吝惜眼泪。他在治疗里疼哭过、气哭过，无意识的眼泪水汪汪的涌出来，打湿一个又一个枕头。

但他没见过Loki这样，泪珠挂在下巴边缘，在月色下泛着冷光。泪水像凝在玻璃瓶内侧的蒸汽，一颗叠一颗的攒着，最后猛然崩断了线，啪的一下落在膝盖上。

Loki穿着米白色的棉布裤子，抱住膝蜷成一团。小腿从宽宽的裤脚伸出来，圆圆的外踝顶着皮肤，突兀的支棱着。

Dr. Strange没来由的想起他在Thor背上的样子。裹着石膏的脚丫高高翘着，被Thor的手臂小心架起。他不断去揪Thor的金发，恶意的，又不那么恶毒，他持续不断的挑衅，似乎就只是为了欣赏他受不住了回头那一瞬间的表情。

“嘿，别揪了。”

男孩咧嘴笑了，眼神里闪烁着单纯而琐碎的快乐，他心满意足的把脑袋埋进前方的颈窝，安静一小会儿，又调皮的拨弄起眼前的金发来。

Thor背着Loki在草叶间走，脚底压出凹痕，步子叠着步子，他背着他，像供着个薄如蝶翼剔透如水的琉璃娃娃。

Dr. Strange忽然感到惊恐。现在他只要用小指轻敲一下，那个娃娃就会碎成几片。他们可以把他碾碎成末，完全熔掉重塑。

可他发过誓的，他和John站在巴茨医院的大楼前，一起向希波克拉底起过誓。

Do No Harm. 如果治疗不再是为了获得健康，一切的科学也都将变成道貌岸然的伪善。

John，我应该继续吗？有没有可能，是我们做错了？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20世纪上半叶，精神病学出现了几个新疗法，有现在依旧使用的、大家比较熟知的电休克，还有胰岛素休克和药物诱导的昏迷治疗。按照顺序，最早出现的是胰岛素休克疗法，简单说来是用胰岛素使病人产生低血糖昏迷，然后通过注射或胃管打入糖水，病人从昏迷中醒来，其中一些人就会由于这种类似于“重生”的体验而好转。【不要问为什么，到最后这个疗法不用了大家也没搞懂过为什么……】  
再之后是樟脑、卡地阿唑等药物，需要特别说明实际上直到被抛弃，卡地阿唑从来都没有取得过巨大成功，因为它在诱发抽搐时不太可靠，而且患者会对其非常恐惧，有使用过的医生记载说患者像是面临死亡和崩溃似的，看起来要断了气。  
电休克的发明时间更晚，几乎是二战后才流行起来，所以作者们最终决定不把它写进来了。


	4. Chapter 4

“如果我是你，Stephen，我就选择相信你。”

Dr. Strange轻轻地抖了抖手腕，让信纸在自己手里更加舒展，右手松松握着细长的拆信刀，在书桌上有一下没一下地点着。这通常意味着他很放松——或许放松得过了头，即使是在正常状态下，Strange也很少放任自己随意地做一些他斥责为“除了暴露内心之外毫无意义的小动作”。

不过这一会儿，他暂时与自己和解了，暂时允许自己这样做。在经历了一段不论对医生还是患者而言都足够折磨的治疗之后，他需要逃避一下，逃避这个密不透风的医院，逃避Loki憎恶的眼神和满嘴诅咒，他就是需要这么一点点时间，可以——

“Dr. Strange？”Evelyn站在半开的门口，敲了敲门板，“Nickson院长请您去他的办公室。”

哦。

“我知道了。”Strange叹着气答应了一句。他将手头的信纸仔细按照原来的折痕对叠起来，搁在办公桌上的空信封上面，然后用拆信刀压住了。他朝着门边走了两步，想了想，又折回头来，拉开桌子底下最上层的抽屉，把信纸和空信封都放了进去。

“是的，没错，你们那位医生来找过我。”刚走到办公室门口，Dr. Strange便听到了一个熟悉的声音，他下意识地靠到一边，果然从门缝里看到LaufeyBriling正坐在办公桌前的软椅上。

“你们的医生对工作这么负责让我很欣慰……我当然关心他，他是我唯一的儿子，我的继承人，”他听到Laufey继续说，“院长，你知道我的目的是想让他能够恢复正常，治愈，出院，人生回到正轨上来。”

“当然，这也是我们治疗的目标！”Nickson笑着拍了拍手，“先生啊，您来得正是时候。等一会儿Strange医生来了让他亲自为您讲解，先生啊，小Briling先生的情况有了很大的进步。虽然他体质差一些，病情也很严重，但是我们还是取得了一些成功……Strange来了吗？”他高声冲门外喊道。

Dr. Strange在门口听着他们又寒暄了几句，才屈起手指敲了敲门。“Nickson院长？我是Strange。”

“快进来吧。”里面说。

Strange推开门走了进去，Nickson从办公桌后的转椅上站起身来。“啊，你可来了，我的医生，我正在跟Briling先生讲述你的治疗成果，我们今天可以见见Loki对吗？”

“呃，”Strange瞥了Laufey一眼，后者长期下拉的嘴角僵硬地抽了抽，似乎是在努力挤出一点微笑，“其实我觉得不太……”

“您上次来我家里建议我接Loki回去修养一段时间，”Laufey放弃了假笑，直接打断了Strange的话，“我今天来就是想看看，他恢复得怎么样。”

“啊当然可以！”Nickson没有给Strange回答的机会，而是抢着说道，“您大可以放心，我们这里的护工非常专业，小Briling先生在这里能够受到更好的照顾。”他说着扫了Strange一眼，似乎是在责怪他怎么能提出这种不合适的建议。“Evelyn！”他又朝门外喊道，“带小Briling先生到会客室去！Briling先生，这边走，我为您带路。”

Laufey根据身旁Nickson的指引走在前面，而Nickson，他故意落在后面一些，趁着Laufey走进会客厅的时候，在门外低声问Strange:“他现在进入了清醒期，对吧？”

“我想是的。”Strange诚实地回答，“但我不觉得他适合见客人，我是说……”

“那没问题，”Nickson摆摆手打断了他，“他需要见他儿子，我们让Loki把最正常的一面展示给他，即使说他现在时好时坏，但仍然要归功于胰岛素疗法的疗效。”

他安抚地拍了拍Strange的手肘，后者也知道多说无益，只得跟在他身后走了进去，用沉默表达着自己的不赞同。

所谓的会客室是用一间病房改造的，Strange听Fletcher女士提起过，这还是Nickson院长到这儿来之后所进行的修改，院方认为在接待一些重要的病人家属时，没有一间像样的会客厅显然是不恰当的。这里有两张一组的单人沙发，还有一侧本该是单人沙发的地方，放着一张暗红色的躺椅，Strange嫌恶地想到，摆放它的目的或许是为了向家属们展示某些“治疗成果”。他很确定自己一点也不想在这张躺椅上，当着Nickson和Laufey的面，给Loki做什么成果展示性的催眠。

除此之外还有一张茶几和几把椅子，无一例外都包裹着淡黄色的棉质家具套，从视觉上令人感到温馨又舒适，这无疑是医院希望传达给家属们的一种错觉。

Strange刚在椅子上坐下，便有一位高大强壮的护工用肩膀挤开门走了进来，他有力的大手里局促地端着一个装着点心碟和茶具的托盘，这个肤色黝黑的男人把托盘放到茶几上，然后弯腰给大家倒起茶来，茶壶在他的手里捏着，活像个不禁用的玩具。跟在他身后，Loki也进来了，他唇无血色，但看起来精神饱满，嘴角上甚至还挂着一丝若有若无的微笑。

他缓慢地拖着步子自觉地蹭到了躺椅边坐下，能看得出来他并不是第一次参加这种形式的家庭聚会了。坐下之后，他把手交叠着搁在肚子上，开始闭目养神，看起来不准备搭理在场的任何一个人。

这让Nickson显得有些尴尬。“治疗刚结束不久，他还有些疲倦，”他坐在靠近Loki的那张单人沙发上解释道，“但这个时候也正是神智最清醒的时候，只要长期坚持下去，疗效就会稳定下来了。”

“按您这么说，他现在应该看不到那些幻象了。”Laufey点点头，“Loki，你觉得怎么样？”

Loki短促地笑了一声。“看不到了。”他说，这个回答顺从得令Dr. Strange都感到奇怪。在此前的治疗中，关于Thor的真实性问题，Loki从未有过让步，以至于现在Strange不得不怀疑真的是胰岛素疗法取得了效果，还是Loki想要通过表演来骗取一个离开这里的机会。

“那很好，”Laufey整了整衣领，站起身说，“儿子，我随时欢迎你回家。”

“不，先生。”Loki把眼睛微微睁开了一条缝，望着天花板上一处陈旧的剥落，“我当然看不到他，这拜你所赐，不是吗？”

“这就是医院治疗的目的，”Laufey说，“把你脑子里的病都治好。”说到“脑子里的病”时，他听起来特别咬牙切齿，像一条嘶嘶的蛇。

“可惜了，他就在这儿。”Loki笑着指了指自己的脑袋，“你可以把他弄到任何地方去，也可以把我关在任何地方……但是他就在这儿，你没法从这儿拿走他。”

“Nickson院长，”Laufey的身子都僵硬起来，他调转了矛头，声色俱厉地说，“我以为你们的治疗有进展了。”

“Loki现在很平静。”Strange及时地说，不知道为什么，他不希望在这场会面中让Loki处在一个孤立无援的状态里，哪怕他看上去气定神闲，并不需要什么帮忙，“他在跟您探讨这个问题，而不是因为触及怀疑情绪失控，这说明他保持着理智，这是个好现象，先生。说明我们可以……可以从逻辑上和心理上正确地引导他。”

“希望如此。”Laufey似乎也为自己刚才的失态感到了一丝后悔，他悻悻地重新坐了下来，突然之间对Strange抱有了极大的兴趣。“您是他的新医生？”

“是的，”Strange点了点头，“上次见您的时候我向您说过这个情况。”

“Stephen Strange博士是我们高薪聘请来的人才。”Nickson不失时机地插话道，“他带来了很多领域前沿的治疗方法，当然，价格不菲，但是临床反馈可以说成绩斐然。”

“Strange先生看起来还年轻，比上一位医生年轻得多，我不知道他是否能理解……”Laufey叹着气，端起茶杯抿了一口，然后把杯子重重地搁在了茶盘上，以此来补充他不足够引起Loki重视的叹息声，“Loki母亲去世很早，我一个人含辛茹苦把他养大，我请最好的仆人照顾他，送他读最贵的大学，我对他……你结婚了吗Strange博士？”

“还没有。”突然被问到的Strange照实回答。

“那你不会理解的。”Laufey武断地摇了摇头，“我对这个孩子，我唯一的孩子，我对他倾注了这么多心血。可他却生了这种怪病！”说到“怪病”这个词的时候，Laufey看起来恨不得啐一口在地上。

Strange注意到Loki的眼圈红了。他的脸色太过白净，微微的泛红也在脸上特别显眼。

“小Briling先生会理解您的，”Nickson劝慰道，“他会积极配合治疗，我们也会全力照顾好他。”

“是的。”Laufey再次站起身来，看起来是准备离开了，“我想总有一天他会明白，我是为了他好。”

“为了我好？”Loki突然开口了，声音里带着哽咽的颤抖，“你把我骗到这里关起来，是指望我在这儿想明白，你是为了我好？”

“你生病了。”Laufey走到门边，用毋庸置疑的语气说，“我说过，你只要想明白，治好病……”

“就可以回去在你的手掌心里过没有选择的日子？”Loki冷笑了一声，“算了吧，父亲，你不该当我是个病人，”他也缓缓地支撑着身子站了起来，一字一句地说，“你该当我是个死人。”

“我不能让我几十年的心血毁于一旦。”

“那早就毁了！”Loki突然吼道，在所有人都没反应过来的时候，他朝Laufey扑了过去，但是护工的速度要比他更快一些，他瘦弱的身子被一双有力的手臂从身后死死箍住，与之相比，他扭动着的挣扎显得绵弱无力。“你指望能虐待出来一个正常人！他呢！你要怎么折磨他！”他吼得声音嘶哑，脖子上青筋都暴了起来，“你干嘛不直接把我们关到监狱里去！他在我的床上操过我！在你的厨房里操过我！你满屋子都是鸡奸的证据！我宁可和他一起死也不回去做你的儿子！”

“天呐，给他点镇静剂，Stephen。”Nickson命令道，“我很抱歉，Briling先生……”

“我想你们的疗效还不够。”Laufey丢下这句话，甩手离开了会客室，Nickson也急忙跟了出去。

Loki还在像条脱水了的鱼一样大口喘息着试图挣脱禁锢，Strange走到他身边，低声迅速说：“如果你尽快冷静下来，我就不给你打镇静剂。”

“呸！少假惺惺的！”Loki显然把Strange的善意理解成了威胁，把他来不及赠与Laufey的羞辱狠狠地唾在了医生的脸上。

“Dr. Strange，这……”Evelyn拿着注射器站在门口，犹豫着不知道该不该上前。Strange从口袋里拿出手帕擦了擦脸，指了指Loki，示意她可以给他注射了。手势一下，护工就迅速地把Loki按倒在了躺椅上，不由分说地扯开他的领子露出了肩膀，Evelyn立刻配合他麻利地将针头扎入了Loki的肌肉，把一管苯巴比妥（注释）推了进去。

Strange转过身没有去看Loki被注射药物后拖走的过程，只是在护工离开之后，去病房门前确认了一下Loki的状态。年轻的男人四肢摊开，毫无防备地瘫在病床上，细长的眉毛拧在一起，像是正经历着一场可怕的梦魇。

Strange快步离开，跑到走廊尽头的洗手间里去，从水管里掬了一抔冷水拍在脸上。

“在所有人都束手无策的情况下，你看起来总是最令人信任的那一个。天啊，我真不愿意亲笔承认这一点。”

Strange笑了笑，在见识了Briling父子戏剧化的冲突之后，读John的信简直堪称天堂般的体验。按理说他应该已经习惯了John在夸奖他这件事上不吝辞藻，但是每一次啊——他无奈地笑着把这张信纸放下，开始阅读下一页——每一次，他的夸赞都能让他感到骄傲，虽然如John所言，他也从不承认这一点。

“尤其是我现在这么个处境，可太需要一个你这样的人了！不必为我担心，我只是太过忙碌，以至于这几页信也是利用为数不多的午餐时间就着罐头断断续续写的。疾病来的太突然了，让我们措手不及，前一日还准备去往白沙瓦的部队，第二日就有几百人开始呕吐发热。

“我们已经搬到了吉大港，但是到现在为止还没有接到回国的通知。这地方一片混乱，部队刚刚安置下来就立刻接收了大批伤员——有伤员，更多的是患病的士兵。这个天气里想要保证饮食健康都是件难事，后勤医疗这边情况好一点，前线的军队内部恐怕更糟，随军的小队里，医生护士患病的也大有人在。

“当然，我们这儿的蚊帐和驱虫剂都还有保障，有些药品紧缺，但我听说补给很快就会到了，只是这种混乱的局面不知何时才是个头。唯有你的来信才能让我感受到片刻的轻松愉快，期待与你再见。”

Strange的拇指从“片刻的轻松愉快”那一行字上滑过，他的处境何尝不是如此？想到这儿，他迅速从桌上乱糟糟的书本间准确地抽出了一沓信纸。

“亲爱的John，既然我们打定主意要向彼此倾吐苦水……”

夕阳半落的时候，Dr. Strange也难得的准时下班了。这很难说是件值得庆幸的事，或许Nickson对Loki的治疗已经另有打算，但Strange这会儿还猜不透他的主意。

他大步穿过走廊，颇有些偷偷摸摸地越过了开放病区和封闭病房之间的黑色栅栏门。这是晚餐的时候了，医生们下班，护工们换岗，只有病人们还兢兢业业地守候在他们的岗位上，以疯狂或是平静的姿态，维持着一个永不放松的精神状态。

Loki坐在床上，盘着腿，背靠着床头。那床头就是几根细细的铁棍儿，也不知道和Loki后背上嶙峋的骨架比起来，哪个更硌人，但Loki貌似并不在意这个，他靠在床头上，望着窗户，似乎他是坐在明净透亮的落地玻璃前，面对着如茵的绿地和广阔的夕阳，而不是一堵高墙上一个装着铁栅的小小光源缺口。

Strange开门进去，Loki立即回过头来，把腿缩进了怀里，同时防备地弓起了身子。他跟前的小桌上放着盛满食物的餐盘，他今天没有拿它们发脾气，不过也显然没有老老实实吃掉它们的打算。清晨的胰岛素加上下午的那一针苯巴比妥，让他整个人看起来摇摇欲坠，像是随时都可能再晕过去。

“我只是想谈谈。”Strange用举起双手来表示自己的善意，虽然这个动作看起来很愚蠢，但通常管用。Loki依旧警惕地看着他，只不过一双绿眼睛里的抗拒转变成了狐疑，他那几乎不存在形状的薄嘴唇抿成了细细一条线，似乎是在等着Dr. Strange继续说下去。

“你们今天提到，他骗你进来。”Strange明智地没有用“你父亲”或“Briling先生”之类的称呼开头，任何一个关于Laufey的词语刺激都有可能终结他们这场尚未开始的脆弱谈话。“我想聊聊这个，”他小心地斟酌着说，感觉不像面对一个病人时那么熟练到游刃有余，反倒像是在与一个易怒的上司交谈，“关于他骗你这件事，具体是……是什么方式？”

Loki眯起眼睛看着他，似乎一时间没有听明白他在问什么。“什么方式？”他有些发愣地重复了一遍，紧接着又斜起嘴角，从鼻子里冷冷地哼了一声，“方式？”

“我想知道他是怎么骗你来的，以及，”Dr. Strange在椅子上缓缓地坐了下来，微微前倾着身子，以此来进一步展示自己的善意，“他为什么要‘骗你’来这儿。”

Loki看上去大惑不解，他不自觉地歪过脑袋，皱着眉想了一会儿，才犹犹豫豫地开了口：“你相信这个……你相信我？”但话音未落，他又马上疯狂地摇着头自言自语地否认道，“不，你想证明我病入膏肓！你就是想证明这个罢了！”别在耳后的黑发随着他的动作散乱开来，颓丧地垂在苍白的脸侧。

“我不是完全相信。”Strange字句铿锵地说，“但我也不是完全不信，Loki，”他眨了眨眼睛，用自己冷静的蓝色迎上那双不安的绿色，“说服我。给我讲这个故事。”

摇摆的黑发安静了下来，Loki睁圆了眼睛看着他，他的眼神想要穿破医生的外表，将他的一切心思开膛破肚摊在眼前细细拣选，然后巧妙地用语言将对方所有的疑虑串联成一根有利于自己的锁链，带他逃出这个牢笼。Dr. Strange坦然回望着他，同时前所未有地深刻意识到小Briling先生终究还是个年轻人，银舌头那些让人看不透的聪慧与疯狂之下——倘若他像个普通的年轻人一样安静下来——他的内核尚且处在一个能让人轻易看透心思的年纪。

他的眼底闪着亮光，让Strange想起刚毕业时的自己，面对即将到来的一切，期待，而又恐惧。

在用眼神将Strange力所能及地解剖了个透之后，Loki终于还是期期艾艾地开了口。“新年夜，”他说，声音里带着一点飘忽的沙哑，“他告诉我，在庄园里的时候，这一天主人与仆从是平等的，主人，那些被服侍的贵族们，会在大厅邀请仆人跳舞，送他们礼物，并且允许他们准备好晚餐之后就不再干活。”

Loki费力地扯出了一个苦笑，他的眼睛像是要哭出来，嘴巴却在颤抖地微笑，整张脸的模样怪异极了。

“Molly准备好了自助式的晚餐，她和仆人们被允许放假，出去找点乐子，他们一起去了嘉年华。不远，步行大概只要一个小时，Thor也说过要带我去玩，但是我觉得没什么意思……我对游乐不感兴趣，对人多的地方更不感兴趣。所以他留下来，陪我们一起吃新年晚餐，只有我们三个，Thor，Laufey，和我。”

“你邀请Thor来的吗？”Strange问。

Loki低下头，把脸埋进了膝盖之间。“他让我邀请他。”他闷闷地说，“Laufey，他难得这么好心，让Thor来家里过节，不至于一个人过新年。我们一起分梅子布丁，餐后又一起喝酒，围坐在火炉旁边。”Loki的身子缩得更紧了，像是想要极力把自己蜷成一个球，双肩上的骨头突兀地支棱着。“他给我们倒酒，拉着Thor的手说我快毕业了，他高声夸奖Thor是最能干的工人，前途不可限量。他说等我接手工厂，他要Thor做我最忠实的左膀右臂。”

炉火很旺，火光映在Thor微醺的脸上，那和工厂的火炉不同，那是风干的松枝和山毛榉所燃烧出来的、家庭的温暖，时不时啪地迸出一个火星来。他伸出手，Loki也伸出手，手里握着喝空了的杯子，Thor右手倾斜着酒瓶，左手扶着酒杯，轻轻把Loki的手也握进了手心里，琥珀色的酒从瓶口坠落进圆柱似的杯底，冲散了杯底残留的那一点不起眼的泡沫，直到那酒杯倒得半满，冰冷的酒液从Loki的手心透过来，手背上，是Thor燃烧般的温度。

Loki的心脏微微颤抖着，Laufey就坐在对面的沙发上，而他在这里，握着Thor的手，如此危险，如此大胆，令他如此恐惧，同时又令他如此满足。

Thor收回了手，退回去坐到了长沙发上，Laufey喝多了，拉住他的手说个不停，眼皮却在上下打架，身子也醉醺醺地晃来晃去。Loki窝在他们对面的软椅里，胳膊支在扶手上，费力地撑着自己越来越重的脑袋，他看到Thor在Laufey的絮絮叨叨里转过头，对他微笑了一下，看起来比任何时候都要柔软，都要满怀爱意与希望。

于是Loki也对着他微笑起来，如果Laufey不在这儿，他想，他一定会忍不住对Thor说我爱你。

“那是他最后一次见到Thor。”

Dr. Strange把这句话写在信纸上的时候，都觉得未免太残忍了些，他保持着克制，尽量用理智的口吻继续写道：“你觉得这个故事的可信度有多少？父亲给儿子的酒里下药，把一个正常人关进精神病院，真的会有这样的事？”

“他说自己一觉醒来就躺在病房里了，而他的那位Thor也不知所踪……”

John Watson若有所思地把这个句子默读了两遍，他端起茶杯喝了口水，对着正跟隔壁病床插科打诨的男人清了清嗓子：“哎！Smith！你上回跟我讲你是怎么进监狱的来着？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1912年，苯巴比妥（Phenobarbital）由拜耳公司上市，商品名是鲁米娜（Luminal）。它不仅是一个安眠药，而且有良好的抗惊厥效果，并且没有溴化钾的毒性。于是巴比妥盐很快打败当时的溴化盐类安眠药。成为二十世纪初到七十年代最广为使用的安眠药。但此药副作用仍然较大，久用可产生耐受性及成瘾性，多次连用应警惕蓄积中毒。实际药效并没有文中见效这么快。


	5. Chapter 5

John Watson往窗外看了一眼，然后就迅速地重新合上了百合窗帘。四月的南亚，一切都是明晃晃的，天气热得像是要把人烤干一样。他清楚地记得Donald Smith这回是被人抬着来这儿的，他们动用了五六个人来把这个大个子搬动到床上，他脸色通红，仅仅是把手掌离近一点都能感受到他体内正熊熊燃烧着的温度，但他就是闭着眼睛、咬着牙躺在那儿，在一群打着滚呻吟着的发热病人中间，很有骨气的一声也不吭。

这跟他头一回来时的表现可是天差地别，虽然那一回他也是被抬着来的，不过他还在担架上就“哎呦”个不停，嚷嚷着要大英政府赔偿他这个赔偿他那个，一副在战争里受了什么重伤似的样子。然而当John过去为他检查时，他又立刻精神抖擞起来，大概是因为送他来的那帮士兵已经走了。于是他坐了起来，一面满脸不在乎地任由John检查他身上的鞭痕，一面趁着周围没人的时候偷偷小声与他交谈。

“要点蓝盒烟吗？上尉。”

“叫我医生。”John好奇地看了他一眼，“你说什么烟？”

“高卢烟，正宗的法国货。”对方冲他眨了眨眼睛，“你要是想要雪茄我也能弄到，不过那个我要收价格的四成。”

那双眼睛里闪着慧黠的光，用一种动人心魄的深蓝色，它们被簇拥在浓密的金色睫毛中间——就像北大西洋，John想，不，不像印度洋，印度洋太温柔了。

来到印度后，许多令John心甘情愿不吝付出点廉价善意的东西往往都有一个共同点：能让他想起英格兰。譬如穿着黑色的仆人长裙修剪花园的女园丁，譬如端来早餐茶后询问是否要帮他加一些奶的侍应生，譬如总是合着遮挡阳光的百叶窗——他会把百叶窗的缝隙擦得特别干净，如果侍应生是个白人，哦，白人当然更好，有些时候是印度人，但也不太影响他高高兴兴地多付小费。

所以他带着微笑问了一句：“那烟怎么样？我没抽过法国货。”

“哦，可带劲啦，跟他们发给我们的那些免费玩意不是一回事！”看John感兴趣，这家伙立刻积极地推销起来，“您没去过巴黎吧，上……我是说，军医？那的文艺圈子里很流行这个烟呐，他们在小咖啡馆里写书的时候就抽这个烟，我见过的。”

“这么说你去过巴黎喽？”John边给他的伤口消毒，边漫不经心地问。这家伙不是打仗受的伤，那些印度叛徒们手里可没有这样用马鬃精心编织的鞭子，他是被他的长官打的，没准就跟他这些小生意有关。

“我认识个去过那儿的洗碗工。”金发男人呵呵干笑了几声，一点没为他刚才的谎话脸红。后来John才明白他是怎么认识那位洗碗工的：他把军队里发给官兵们的免费烟以九个便士一包的价钱卖给洗碗工、码头工人和低等妓女们。

就这样，Donald Smith第一次离开John的医院时，除了带走一身药膏之外，口袋里还装走了不少医生病患的定金。John注意到他熟练地把那些硬币仔仔细细用布包了起来，以防在经过岗哨的时候它们会叮当作响。

几天之后，冒着倾盆大雨，Donald又出现在了医院里，像个英雄一般到处受到人们的欢迎。他的腹侧受了点伤，John帮他包扎的时候，发现伤口很浅，血都已经干涸了。

“这是你的，军医。”他感觉到一只手伸进了自己的裤兜，然后口袋里突然变得鼓鼓囊囊，被多出的两包烟占满了空间。

“受这伤，就为了两个英镑？”John收回了自己的十个先令定金，找给了他两张一镑的纸币。

“两英镑足够让我干更多事儿呢。”Donald收了钱，看起来开心极了，话也多起来，“像您这样的军官肯定不知道，在伦敦，一个先令就能买张床位睡上一夜了。要是再多掏一个便士，还可以得到一大杯茶。”

“我是不知道。”John点了点头。

不过显然Donald并不仅仅挣了他这两英镑，他来的时候怀里抱着件卷成一团的厚重大衣——在这样的天气中还把它抱在怀里！而离开的时候他哼着歌，轻轻松松地拎着那件大衣的领子把它甩到肩上，朝端着托盘路过的女护士们吹口哨。尽管那些钱币在他身上被包裹得非常结实，但是John还是能想象到它们正在他的衣服里面欢快地彼此碰撞着。

那时候John才刚搬到吉大港的军医院来不久，后来他逐渐知道Donald能带来的不只是烟草，还有新毛巾（总是比配给的要软，不会把绒絮挂在胡茬上）、上等黄油（由于医护人员需求太大，医院里只能给病人们提供人造黄油）、真正的波尔多红酒（和那些殖民地产的劣等红酒是天壤之别），同时，Donald还会看心情附赠一些故事。这是John最喜欢的部分，Doanld有着说不尽的丰富故事，虽然你也说不好哪些是真的哪些是假的，或者一部分是真的一部分是假的，但是在令人烦躁的南亚，有点娱乐活动会让人们都很高兴。

“女士们总是最为好心！”他听见Donald对着那些女孩们高声道，“教堂里的修女们总是分发面包和茶，只要一点祈祷就能换到，那可救了我的命。”他笑嘻嘻地说，“可是监狱里就不一样啦，她们掌管食堂的时候反而变成了吝啬鬼，多一块土豆都不肯给你。”

“哎！Smith！”在一旁坐着喝下午茶的John突然开口了，“你上回跟我讲你是怎么进监狱的来着？”

“军医，”Donald笑着回头，对他行了个弯腰礼，“这故事可值五个便士呢！”

他没说他是怎么进监狱的，但是关于监狱里的生活却不讳言。有一次，Donald不知从哪搞到了几瓶红牌威士忌，那会儿还是凉季，几乎是医院里最轻松的时候，医生们下班后和几个熟识的伤兵们围坐在一起，少有的燃起了一小堆火，在橘色的火光映照下，这房子总算有了些英国的感觉。他们每个人都付给了Donald一些钱，十五个先令到一镑不等，换得了一些和价钱相应份量的酒。Donald是把自己弄成重感冒了才能来这儿的，上司显然是对他的手段有所察觉，不允许他无所事事地往医院逛。他喝着酒，声称这治起感冒来比任何药都管用，于是当时在医院养伤的Barton中尉——虽然他是Donald的上级军官，但这里的人们养成了一个默契，就是不把医院里的这一点点享受带回军营里去上纲上线——他非常嘴贱地打趣道：“我可以去告诉你们排长，下回你再生病就让你自己窝在被窝里把这些酒都喝掉就好啦！”

而John则问：“你是怎么把自己虐待成这样的？”

这样，Donald就滔滔不绝地讲起了他在监狱里的遭遇。“那些家伙们会开水管。”他说，“‘再闹就给你点颜色看看！’他们会这么喊，然后把水管开到最大，冲进牢房里面来。当然啦，这是在警局的监狱里，在真正的监狱里，狱卒们只在你干活的时候虐待你，其他时候能离你多远就离你多远，而在警局的监狱里——你不用干活——但是随时随地要准备着迎接无聊警察们的新手段。我那个时候觉得警察们总是作威作福的，后来自己也穿上了制服，”他拍了拍自己军装上系得歪歪扭扭的肩章，“我才觉得，穿着制服不作威作福，简直就是浪费啊！”

大家都配合地拍着自己的大腿或者身边人的肩膀哈哈大笑起来。

“所以Watson军医，我就是这么干的，”Donald笑着对John说，“在凉季里去游两回海澡。当然啦，你们要是在达卡可别这么干，上恒河里游一圈回来染上的说不定是重感冒还是疟疾！”

Barton中尉听见了，又坏心眼地说：“可是恒河水最终注入了孟加拉湾啊。”

“哦，见鬼。”Donald假装沮丧地捂住了脸，于是周围的笑声更大了。

现在John突然又想起来了Donald说过的这些关于得疟疾的话，不禁哑然失笑。他走过去，想翻开Donald的眼皮检查一下，结果指尖刚挨上他的脸，那家伙就猛地睁开了眼睛，把John吓了一跳。“我还以为你晕过去了呢。”他嘟囔着收回了手。

Donald布满血丝的眼睛沉默而警惕地看着他，瞳孔艰难地收缩了几次，似乎过了一会儿才认出John来。

“我让人给你打点奎宁，发热会结束的，你得忍耐一会儿，”他向Donald解释道，“有什么我能帮你的吗？”出于熟识的情分，他颇为好心地多问了最后一句。平时他可不会这样，毕竟除了给点列兵们和免费烟一样廉价的奎宁，问这句话等同于白问，他没有什么能帮得上他们的，除了让他们自己学会挨着受苦。一开始这很困难，每个病人在发热中的痛苦呻吟都让John感到良心备受谴责，但是时间久了也就不得不习惯了，尤其在奎宁给药一段时间之后，不良反应的结果有时比疟疾本身还要可怕。大战结束才十余年，军医们水平参差不齐，像John这样的医生不得不只抢救那些危重但还有治疗希望的，而把那些病情不重或病得太重的交给其他人，这就导致局面开始变得十分诡异：接受他治疗的病人不得不挨到病得很重的时候，同时还要保持一些救治的希望。这个尺度很难把握，人们要么因为给药不足被前期的痛苦折磨太久，要么是在不太愉快的药物中毒里直接越过治疗走向了死亡。

Donald慢慢松开了咬着嘴唇的牙齿，双唇刚启开一条缝，一声痛苦的哀叫便不由自主地从他嘴里滑了出来，那也是唯一的一声。他很快就重新控制好了自己的嘴巴，颤抖着干裂的唇瓣说了个词：“水。”

真是可惜，这个神通广大的家伙，此刻却不能帮他自己弄来一点可以喝的水。他一定已经在这种高烧里被干渴煎熬了很久，进入发热期的病人都是如此，孟加拉湾当然并不缺水，可惜干净的不多。John犹豫了一下，最后决定从自己的口粮里为他挤出一口来，于是他点了点头。

收到了他的首肯，Donald又重新闭上了眼睛，咬紧牙关，全心全意地与体内高热所带来的痛楚做着斗争。John有些怀疑他是否会像其他病人一样最终迎来注定的战败，他看上去可不像一个会吃败仗的人。

到夜里，John才揣了一个锡制小酒壶来，里面的水是冰过的，而电冰箱这种奢侈的东西只有医院存放药品的地方才有。倘若他在白天过来，这一丁点的不公平待遇就足够引起整个医院病房的骚动。Donald的发热期还没有过去，迷迷糊糊里被人扶着喂了两口水，呛得他咳嗽了起来。

“嘘……”John拍了拍他的后背，“别把他们吵醒了。”

“谢谢。”Donald的脑袋从John臂弯里滑落下来，又重重摔回了枕头上，“这什么时候会结束……”

“出汗了就好了。”John帮他拉高了被子，却被Donald抓住了手。“热……”他听见大个子跟小孩似的抱怨道。

“你把部队发的奎宁卖了？”John带着点指责的口吻明知故问道。

“嘿，”Donald咧开嘴，露出了一个无声的笑，“在印度人那儿奎宁可不是这么廉价。”

“那你活该。”John不客气地说。

“反正你这儿多得是……”Donald用颇为无赖的口气说，“刚才护士小姐不就帮我打了一针嘛。军医，”他突然压低了嗓音，不是从音量上，而是从音色上，每当他这么做的时候，John就知道他又要说起他那些见不得光的小生意了，于是John弯下身子凑近了些，听到他虚弱地要求道，“我得快点好起来……有一艘船三天后到港口……”

“这个我说了不算。”John不太留情面地打断了他，平时那些无伤大雅的“生意”让他觉得这个人很有趣，但这种时候还对此执迷不悟，就让John不由得心生反感了，绅士向来讨厌惟利是图的亡命徒。

“多给我点奎宁就好……”Donald无奈地说，“这是政府给我们的福利，不是吗？”

“第一，我没有东西可以给你让你拿出去卖，而且我觉得你现在这个状况也爬不到印度人那儿去；第二，”John加重了语气威胁道，“这玩意吃多了治不好你，倒可能毒死你。”

“我得去那条船上……”Donald闭上眼睛，固执地摇了摇头，“我得去那儿……”

“爱莫能助。”John把剩下半壶水的锡酒壶塞到Donald的枕头底下，然后起身离开了横七竖八摆满病床的大厅。

不过Donald第二天还是弄到了奎宁，有人愿意拿这东西换点烟抽，于是Donald把身上最后一包免费烟换给了他，交易双方都很满意，说白了大家的东西都是免费发的，谁也不亏。天黑之后，他用锡酒壶里的水把药片送了下去，当然不能精确地掌握计量，但由于John的警告也没敢吃太多。Donald把剩下的奎宁重新包好，和锡酒壶一起藏在枕头底下，他深知这种时候不会传染的杯具和干净的饮用水比药物更加重要。枕头下面还有一包高卢烟。

转天的清晨到来之前，在别人陆续开始发烧的时候，Donald出了一身透汗。汗水湿透了他的衣服和床单，身体里那种灼人感觉突然间无影无踪，只留下饱受折磨之后的一身疲惫，肌肉和头脑都从高热里的酸痛和疼痛中得以解脱，转而陷入了一种昏昏沉沉的状态，这让他终于能在困倦中睡上一觉了。

他做了梦，梦里有张白净的脸，黑色的卷发在那张脸旁飘来飘去。他们离得很近，Donald能嗅到对方身上传来的味道，他知道那是一种仿佛后花园里卷柏树的香味。他们身下是柔软的新草地，一侧是山坡的树，另一侧是山间的湖，棉团状的云从天空中翻滚着涌过，把阳光的影子投在被石栅栏隔开的田野上。他想吻他，他知道吻他是怎样一种感觉，他的脸和他的近在咫尺，倘若他想，他随时都可以吻他，但他此刻更专注于另一件事，另一种更强烈的欲望。

“Thor……Thor……”身下的人在高囗潮中断断续续地叫着他的名字，听起来又快乐又无助，他的快乐让他觉得身上比太阳还温暖，他的无助让他的心脏都酸涩地缩成了一团。最后，对方喘息着、有气无力地抬起脖子来，在他的唇上啄了一下。他从他的身上瘫倒下来，两个人并肩躺在草地上，累得睁不开眼睛。峰区云下的风钻进他的鼻腔里，灌进他的肺里，在某一刻，他感到似乎风已经包裹着他们，轻盈地飞了起来。

“Thor，你得睁开眼睛，”过了一会儿，他听见身边的人说，“不然你怎么能看见我呢？”

我一直都能看见你。他想告诉他。我闭上眼睛的时候，总是能看见你。

Donald抬起了沉重的眼皮，视野之内一片黑暗的模糊，只能在一圈模糊包裹之中看见John的脸。紧接着，John的脸不见了，取而代之的是一束强光，他们在拿灯照他。即便如此，Donald也只有一点点想要反抗的念头，他的世界似乎已经沉到了水中，连吸入的空气也极为有限了。他看到John的嘴唇在动，但他听不见他在说什么，水里的世界无比安静，带着他四肢的重量，一直一直地沉陷下去。

“John……”他动了动嘴唇，叫了John的名字，似乎每多说一个词，都会令他损失更多的氧气，但他强迫着自己在水里挣扎，不论他的身体此刻是多么想要平静地沉下去。“回去……谢菲尔德……把我的东西……给他……”

他爬起来，把躺着不愿意动的男孩抱进怀里，把下巴搁在他的头顶上。“等你以后当了工厂的老板，”他告诉他，“我就总是能看见你了，你也总是能看见我。”

“我讨厌那个厂子，”男孩软软地靠坐在他怀里，尽情地把胳膊和脑袋都搭在他宽厚的肩膀上，那双肩膀能扛起工厂里最重的一捆钢筋，此刻搭着一些伶仃的重量，却让他战战兢兢地挺直了身子，“等我当了老板，我就把它卖掉，然后拿着钱去南方，去印度，去埃及，总之，去个暖和点、干净点的地方。”

“那我呢？”他听着这孩子说话，忍不住笑着追问道。他只比他小两岁，但他总认为他是个孩子，或许人的孩童期结束时并没有一个明确的时间点，只要单纯、美好，还没有被生活的苦折磨过，就总能是个孩子。

“你自然跟我一起去。”男孩理所当然地说，顿了顿，他又有些悲观地推翻了自己的设想：“在那之前我就会惹怒父亲的。”

说到这儿，他突然挣脱了他的怀抱，抬起头来，用一双碧绿的眼睛看着他。“他会把我赶出家门，那我就是个穷人啦。”他宣布道，好像这事儿真的近在眼前了似的。接着他瘪了瘪嘴，忧愁地说：“那我们可怎么办啊？”

Donald伸出胳膊，把他重新揽进怀里，自信满满地说：“我养你啊。”他想了想，觉得这似乎不够有说服力，于是又补充道：“就算我穷到只剩一块面包，也全都给你。”

怀里的家伙很不领情地哼了一声：“我才不要吃干面包。我要吃皇家奶油鸡、都柏林大虾、约克郡布丁，要是配点法国酒就更好了。”

Donald静静的听对方掰着指头点起了菜，他笑了笑，低下头，在男孩的头顶亲了一下。

是了，他知道在他的孩子的世界里，大概从来没存在过干面包这个选项。他喜欢吃厨娘刚烤出来的柔软的面包，挑剔地只撕下来最中间那一块儿，带着点热气，蘸在浓郁的奶油汤里。他的孩子的的确确就是个孩子，特别喜欢吃甜的，他可能根本没怎么吃过没甜味的东西，当然更没有吃过苦的。

见他不说话，男孩也安静下来不说话了，他们沉默地维持着拥抱坐在一起，在湖边与山间旋转的轻风里。然后男孩动了动，仰起脸，在Donald的下巴上啄了一下，他的亲吻总是这样又轻又短，像只跳动的鸟雀。

“其实我吃半块面包就饱了。”男孩轻声对他说。

“谁？!”John紧紧握着Donald的手，在他的耳边大喊着问。他知道Donald的耳朵里充斥着穿透头骨的耳鸣，于是他用尽力气又大声问了一遍：“告诉我他是谁！我会为你找到他的！”

Donald张大了嘴巴喘息着，他的瞳孔扩大了，但是手还紧紧地回握着John，就像溺水的人抓着他的稻草。

“Loki……”他说，几乎是从喉咙里挤出了这个名字，“Loki……”

说出这个名字无疑耗尽了他全部的生命力，以至于话音还未落下，他的手便一松，垂落在了床板上。


	6. Chapter 6

这里的风似乎总是热的，它绕着凉季的尾巴、牵着热季的头，懒懒散散又顽强不息的盘桓在吉大港。印度洋的湿意像是被故意滤掉了，只剩下些咸腥夹在空气里。半开的百叶窗吧嗒吧嗒响着，堆在桌上的处方笺被吹的一页页翻起，伸手探出去，却摸不到半点清凉。  
这儿的四月不像英格兰，没那么安静，更没那么柔美。John记得伦敦四月里的样子，巴茨医院后面有条小街，两旁都是高矮不一的黄色砖房，门前的草浅浅的，埋着一排排矮矮的木栅栏，每到春天的时候，街两旁的樱花树就连成一片，白色的、淡粉的花瓣一簇簇堆着，像云霞一样飘在半空。他每天吃完晚饭后都会特意去那条街上走一圈，什么都不做、什么也不想做，就只是单纯的数着步子，从街头走到巷尾。Stephen总嘲笑他的行为属于“无谓的浪漫，”却几乎每一次都要跟随。

John Watson叹了口气，现在，没有特别必要的话，他连军营都很少出了，外头的空气燥热恼人，人心却比空气还要更加不安分。  
他端起杯子喝了口水，埋下头，继续专注于手上写了一半的信件。  
“……你能相信吗，Stephen，那家伙居然在医院里、在我的眼皮子底下骗到了一小包奎宁。不知道是哪个烟瘾犯了的伤兵给他的，但我相信这俩无知的混球都料想不到这点奎宁几乎要了他的命。想想吧，整整半夜的抢救，就因为他想溜去港口找那艘破船！”

John翻过一页纸，扫了眼在不远处病床上昏睡着的Donald——不，或许他该叫他Thor。  
Thor昏昏沉沉的躺着，眉宇间有种前所未有的疲惫和困顿，这种表情在他清醒时是绝对见不着的。

“那可怜的家伙，”John没想到自己有一天会用这种名词来称呼那混世魔王似的兵痞。他摇摇头，钢笔在信纸上继续滑动，“我猜，他之前挨过那么多次打，皮开肉绽地被送到我这儿来，还不忘嬉皮笑脸的钻营自己的小生意，大概是想攒钱买通哪个船长，好偷偷逃回英格兰去找Loki。  
贪婪背后居然是爱情，谁又会想的到呢？  
你常说每个面孔后都可能藏着个令人意外的灵魂，我想你是对的，Stephen.”

John停下来，无意识的用笔端轻轻敲打着垫在信纸下的皮质写字板。使用多年的皮子在他手下贴合着，有种陈旧却光滑的触感，那覆层妥帖亲密，就像岁月本身积淀而成。印在写字板顶端的烫金花体签名有点磨损了，Stephen Strange几个字母映在银色的笔帽上，扭曲着拉长摇曳，像一串悬吊在故土春风里的金色风铃。

这一切会是冥冥中注定的吗？如荣格所谓的“有意义的巧合”，他和Stephen，在隔着海峡、隔着运河、隔着大洋的此彼两岸，像捡拾贝壳一样遇到了这对分离的爱人。  
“我想帮帮他们，亲爱的Stephen，和我一起帮助他们。”

折叠整齐的信件被封进浅蓝色的信封里，盖上油墨信戳，飘飘荡荡的随着邮轮跨过大洋去。John Watson保留着这点童话般斑斓灵动地想象，在满地病床的医院大厅穿梭回去。  
他转过弯，看到他的病人已经醒了，正捧着个洋山芋津津有味地啃着。

“醒了？”John在他身边坐下。  
Thor点点头，把脏兮兮的手指往身上抹了下，嘿嘿笑起来，“报告医生，经我的活体实验证明，果然还是活着比较好。”  
“不想对我说些什么吗？”John皱起眉，有些意外于他的插科打诨。  
“谢谢？”Thor耸耸肩，讨好的笑了笑，眉毛弯弯的拱起来，滑稽的圈成了两个半圆，“非常抱歉？下不为例？”  
“你不记得垂危时的话了！”John恍然大悟，他轻笑一声，抬手捏住Thor肩膀，“那我来说两个名字提示你一下——Thor——”  
“Loki.”

如果说在第一个名字出口时Thor还在强颜欢笑的话，在John喊出第二个名字时，他完完全全、彻彻底底的僵住了。  
像解剖板上被大头针钉住的青蛙，John想，或是福尔马林里彻底固定的小鼠。

“跟我说说监狱，Thor，”John的手搭在男人肩膀上，用一种克制疏远却温和的手势轻拍着他，“跟我说说那个价值五便士的故事。”  
“……”过了许久，Thor终于眨了眨眼睛，那双深蓝的眸子水亮水亮，一下把John罩进了雨雾中的大海。Thor磕磕绊绊的开口，像个刚会学舌的幼童那样从嗓子深出硬扯出话来，“他们……他们……说我偷了Birling家两千英镑。”  
那是个足够他蹲多半辈子监牢的数字，如果他够幸运，半途不会因病或意外而死的话。

“我不肯认，”Thor吸了吸鼻子，忽然笑起来，“那段日子真难熬啊……每天像个活沙包似得吊在柱子上。”  
“我后来想明白了，”他哆哆嗦嗦的从枕头下摸出根烟来，四下扫了圈病房又悻悻的把它拍在了John手里，“医生啊”，Thor摇了摇头，“几千英镑、古董花瓶、粗制面粉……我偷了什么、到底偷没偷又有谁在意呢？Laufey想把我弄走，有的是钱能搞定的办法。”

是啊，还有什么搞不定呢？那神奇的、普//世的，号称能衡量一切购买一切的货币。  
就像两年多以后有人标价几百镑卖出个离开监狱的机会，Thor毫不犹豫就拿下了它，虽然那意味着他得更名改姓、得预先赔掉自己几乎所有军饷、得远远的离开英格兰，但那总好过暗无天日的劳作，好过此生再也见不到Loki。

“我是不是求您回谢菲尔德找他了？”Thor埋头笑笑，第一次露出羞涩的表情，“我大概是以为自己活不成了。”  
“Thor，”John把香烟递回给他，冲他伸出手来，“想跟我出去走走，听我讲个关于考文垂的故事吗？”

Stephen Strange放下信纸，他把信封翻出来，下意识又审视了一遍寄信人，没错，是John的军团，是他的字迹。  
作为一个一贯反对神秘主义的科学至上派，他实在难以接受“冥冥中”之类的说法，可偏偏这封信却来这世界上唯一一个他无法怀疑、也无法拒绝的人。  
哦，John——Strange笑着摇摇头，抓起一旁的白大衣站起身来。  
他怎么可能拒绝这要求呢？就像再多枪弹炮火都洗不去John骨子里无可救药的浪漫主义，再多的权力金钱也动摇不了Stephen Strange身体里藏着的那个城市游侠。  
他推开Loki的病房大门，反手牢牢关上，“Loki，想听我讲个故事吗？”  
……

“这是真的？”Loki瞪大眼睛望着他，眼眸里像是被碎掉的星光填满了，“真是Thor吗？真的吗？”  
不等Strange回答，他又向后缩了下，贴在墙上暴躁的摇晃起了脑袋，“不，不，不会有这种事，一定是你趁我脑筋不灵光了编来哄我的……”  
他自言自语了一会儿，猛地抬起头警惕的看向Strange，“你把我出卖给了他们吗？你和Laufey一起想了个新把戏来骗我对不对？”  
Strange立刻摇头，他一动不动的站在原地，和Loki保持着安全的距离。  
“听我说，”他放慢语速，用非常清晰缓慢的动作从口袋里掏出信来，小心的递出去，“你看看这邮戳，英属印度陆军吉大港驻军，我可没能力造出这样的假。”  
Loki在原地踯躅着，圆睁双眼，像只必须得去陷阱边够取食物的小兽那样警惕不安。他咬着嘴唇，试探着往前走了几步，然后一把将信抢了过去。  
Strange马上放手，他识趣的后退了一点，用眼神鼓励他把信封拆开，“读一读它，Loki，读一读它，你自己来判断，看看那是不是你的Thor。”

纸张翻动的声音回荡在空气里，绿色的眼眸快速扫过文字，凝滞、闪躲、覆上水雾。  
“医院……”，Loki喃喃的重复着，“医院……”  
他猛地放下信，几步冲到Strange面前，紧紧揪住他白大褂前襟，把他整个人都拽了个踉跄，“他怎么样了？告诉我他怎么样了！”

“嘘——”Strange 扶着Loki的肩膀，连连摇头示意他控制情绪，“嘘——别把护工引来，这是只属于你和我的秘密。”  
Loki松开手，眼神越过门上的小框看向走廊，迟疑着点了点头。  
“Thor没事，”Strange轻轻拍着他的肩，压低声音解释，“奎宁中毒并不难治，他现在已经脱离生命危险了。”  
看Loki仍旧紧张的攥着拳头，他又补充：“写这封信的人，Thor的医生，他是我最要好的朋友，是个很值得信任的人。”  
Loki后退了一小步，嘴角连续挑了几下，似乎是要尝试着露出个笑容，可惜他的眉头始终微微蹙着，使得表情保持在了迷惑多于欣喜的状态。他在原地细碎的踱着步，轻轻摇头嘟囔着什么，整个人看起来依旧焦躁不安。  
“是他吧？……一定是的……不，不会这么巧……不，是他……不会是别人……”  
“为什么？”他忽然转过头，直勾勾的看向Strange，“为什么要帮我们？”  
Strange被他问的一愣，下意识反问，“为什么不呢？”  
“Laufey给过你们很多钱，而Thor却只是信纸上一个无法求证的符号。”Loki眯起眼睛，细细的打量着Strange，“谁都知道同性恋是犯罪，为什么要给自己添麻烦？”

Strange垂下头去，一时间哑口无言——他从没有像此刻这样痛恨过在Loki身上施加的全部治疗，就在打开John信件，知道Thor是真实的那一秒也不曾这样悔恨过——站在他面前的是个聪明的男孩，他尖刻、他偏执，但那都无损于他灵活头脑本身的魅力，假以时日，他本来可以成为一个聪慧出色的男人，而现在那最美好的可能却已经被敌意和虐待替换成了恒久的不安与怀疑。  
他是帮凶，他几乎和Nickson一样可耻。

“因为这个，”Strange抬起眼，认真的指着自己的白大衣，“我是个医生，承诺过给你清醒和健康，那远比金钱重要。”  
“而John，”他忽然笑了下，仿佛想到什么很可气的事情似的狠狠咂了咂嘴，“那个浪漫又正义的过了头的家伙，谁又能阻止他帮助你的Thor呢？”

“Loki，”Strange向前一步，冲Loki伸出手，“John在帮Thor努力康复，在想办法把他送回到你身边，你呢？愿意让我帮你离开这儿吗？”  
一只冰凉的手迟疑着，轻轻落在他手心里，Loki抿着嘴，泪珠从眼睫上挂下来，“我愿意——”消瘦细长的手指捏紧他的手背，一滴泪水砸在他们交握的手掌上，“我愿意！”

考文垂精神病院的每一个医护都在赞叹，小Birling先生的好转实在令人称奇。  
短短两个星期，他就从用着药物治疗还不停反复的难缠户，变身成了封闭病区的模范病人。Nickson搞不清这背后的原理，又不想贸然叫来Laufey展示成绩，他把Strange从Loki的病房拽出来，似笑非笑的问他，“我的博士，你是怎么做到的！”  
“精神分析，”Strange欠身笑笑，一脸坦诚地回答他，“当我深入钻研它的时候，才发现那其中藏有如此多的奥义。”  
“弗洛伊德？”Nickson也陪着笑了声，半开玩笑半认真的质问，“我记得那是你治疗开始的第一步？”  
“是的，”Strange挤出个更大的笑容，用近乎讨好的语气，“您记性真好。我现在是进一步应用了点荣格的理论，发现它们和弗洛伊德那套东西异常合拍。”  
“院长，”Strange继续保持着讨好的笑容，抢在Nickson再次发问前抛出问题，“我想把Loki转到开放病区试试——至少每天白天给他点自由，您知道，他已经很久都没出现过攻击行为了。”  
Nickson沉吟了一会儿，“你能保证不出事吗？就算是请Birling先生过来他也不会过于激动？”  
“我保证！”Strange用力点头，“100%的保证！”

他趴在窗户前面，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着楼前的小花园，午后的阳光打在白净的脸上，连细细的绒毛都清晰可见。  
他的眼珠在阳光下是浅绿色的，透明清澈，像颗套进水晶球里的猫眼石。  
他忽然抬起手，整个人悄无声息的贴近玻璃窗。“哒哒哒”，指尖在玻璃上快速轻盈的叩击声中，一只试图飞进屋内的小蜜蜂展展翅膀飞走了。  
Loki托着腮笑了下，看起来因为这小小的游戏成功而志得意满。

他的手是白皙的，衬托在脸颊下方意外的动人。  
那是双没有经过磨砺的手，曾经被生活善待，现在留在受尽苦楚的主人身上，依稀的凭吊着往昔。  
这是个被掩埋的Loki，一个不曾示于人前的Loki。  
Strange望着他的侧影，心想，这大概就是Thor爱上的那个孩子，和他俏皮可爱的原貌。

“午饭吃得好吗？”Strange走过去，在Loki身旁的扶手椅上坐下来。Loki在开放病区还是形单影只，孤狼似的独来独往，这儿可没多少人有兴趣结交新朋友，而Loki也并不热衷于结交精神病人。  
“非常好，”Loki转过脸，指指自己的肚子，“这样吃下去很快就会有个Nickson同款的游泳圈了，我在考虑什么时候捏出来给他看看。”  
“Laufey还是没打算来吗？”Loki眨眨眼，冲会客室的方向努了努嘴。  
Strange摇摇头，微微皱了下眉，“我搞不懂，Nickson说他只是把支票寄了过来，表示对你的好转非常满意。他说他手上事情很多，一时走不开。”  
“钱或者女人，”Loki摊开手，似乎那两样东西就在他手中掂量着，“我想Laufey不是在忙于前者，就是在忙于后者——”  
“可惜啊，”他撇撇嘴，“我难得下决心给他演戏，他又不来看。”

“医生，”Loki忽然笑眯眯的凑近了些，冲Strange勾勾手指，“有Thor新消息吗？”  
“嘘——”Strange四下看看，冲他瞪了瞪眼，“我们说好的，你不能再提那个名字了。”  
“我那么小声——”Loki皱起眉，很是不服气的样子。  
Strange叹口气，压低声音训斥他，“你可别得意忘形，把这儿的医生护士当傻子，你以为Nickson没点儿怀疑吗？这些人可都是专门研究人的精神心理为生的！”  
“好啦好啦，”Loki把拇指食指捏在嘴边，做了个拉拉链的手势，“不提了，幻觉，妄想，忘光光了，好了吧？”

不等Strange说话，他又笑眯眯地凑回去，“那说说John好吗？跟我说说John最近怎么样？John和他的病人们，那个叫Donald的。”  
Strange几乎要被他气得笑出声来，他瞪他一眼，“你当我每天什么都不干只负责跟John通信呢？我们医生都很忙的！再说我们在一起十几年了，哪有那么多说不完的话啊。”  
Loki托着腮靠回窗户边，手指头不安分的绕着耳后的长发。他冲Strange挑挑眉，“你和John，你们很要好？”  
“当然啊。”  
“有多要好？灵魂——伴侣？”  
“对啊。”Strange不假思索的点点头，又忽然觉得Loki那个“伴侣”说得洋腔怪调。他看过去，发现Loki正眯着眼睛，一脸坏笑地打量他。  
这家伙，想什么呢！  
Strange一下子涨红了脸，他鼻尖冒汗，一脸窘迫地冲Loki连连摇头，“不是那样，不是那样，不是你想的那样，我和John，我们和你们不一样。”  
Loki把脸埋在胳膊肘后面，因为自己恶作剧得逞咯咯咯的笑起来。他探出头，整个脸蛋都被憋得红扑扑的，像木偶人那样一本正经摇晃着他的脑袋，“我想什么啦，医生，我明明什么都没想。”

“你得赶紧再寄封信来，John。”Strange刷刷刷地写着信，因为Loki下午的玩笑话心虚的省去John名字之前固定标配的“亲爱的”。  
“那孩子天天缠着我问Thor的状况，我都不知道拿什么应付他——”Strange停顿下来，他下意识想接“期待明亮的眼神”，又觉得这话实在是矫情到偏离自己的书写风格。他画个句号，转到下一行，“Loki的精神状态还不是很稳定，我担心他的高昂乐观只是短暂的轻躁狂情绪，不知什么时候就会转入焦虑或者抑郁。我想你最好给我寄张照片过来，老伙计，来张你们在军医院的合影怎么样？我相信那孩子会非常想看见他，而我也并不讨厌看见你。”

第二天清晨出门的时候，Strange整个人神清气爽，他昨天已经把信寄走了，晚上还梦到了John。他们穿着高中时代的白色短裤，一起在John家后院的草地上打板球。结局和细节他已经记不清了，但他知道自己很开心，非常非常开心。  
刚刚锁好屋门，他就听到身后响起了摩托车的声音，Strange转过头，看见一个身穿深色制服的电报男孩驱车停在了自家门口。  
“Stephen Strange先生吗？”男孩问。  
“是的。”  
“您的电报，先生！”  
Strange把那小信封接在手里，忍不住缩了下脖子。  
他不想打开它，因为他知道这是Mycroft发来的，除了他在大英帝国政府情报机构供职的哥哥之外，没有人会这么懒。  
但他又不得不打开它，正如他已经强调过的Mycroft已经懒到了令人发指的程度，所以不到万不得已他是不会费力起身做发电报这种事的。  
Strange撕开信封，指望着上面写的是类似“爸爸病了，替我回去看一眼”之类足够他再咒骂哥哥一顿的话。  
但他的希望落空了，小小的纸卷只有一行字，却像座冰山一样砸碎了他的整个世界，那么冷，那么重，让人几乎无法承担。  
“吉大港暴乱，正尽全力确认Wastson是否无虞，冷静。”

暴乱……  
吉大港暴乱……  
Strange了解他的哥哥，如果他许诺会想办法找到John，那他就一定会做到，无论是喜是忧，Mycroft的下一封电报一定会带着答案回来。在此之前，他去伦敦找他，或是寄信过去，都不会有任何用处。

Strange漫无目的地踱着步，直到考文垂精神病院几个字映入眼帘，他才意识到自己身处何处。他茫然走进去，下意识抬起眼睛望向病房，隔着玻璃窗外宽大的栅栏缝隙，他看到Loki站在那儿，浅浅笑着，在晨光中冲他挥手。

“今天的早报？”Strange冲到Fletcher女士的办公桌前，抚着胸口气喘吁吁。  
“都在这儿，还没送去病区呢！”正在专心整理护士帽的女士停下来，把一叠报纸递给他，“我的医生，您这是怎么啦？”  
Strange快速翻阅着，检查了每一份报纸的头版——还好，看来暴乱的事还只是在官方内部流传。他把它们还回去，冲Fletcher女士挤出个饱含歉意的笑，“抱歉，我在找一份很重要的医学会公告，今天所有的新报刊都先拿给我好吗？”  
Fletcher女士点点头，“你的脸色可不太好，”她站起来，转身倒了杯茶给Strange，“我就说他们派给你的活儿可太多啦。刚刚院长还说我们会来个新医生，让你指导他，我看干脆把他分给别人，怎么能看你能干就这么压榨你呢……”  
“谢谢您，”Strange打断她喋喋不休的抱怨，“我没事的。”

“早上好！医生！”Strange刚走进大厅，就被Loki截住了，他背着手，像个期待糖果的小孩那样笑着，然后，他们四目相对，Loki皱起眉，“欸？你生病了吗？”  
Strange摇摇头，“大概昨晚没睡好，熬夜看书来着。”  
“真努力呀，”Loki背着手围着他转了个圈，“他们该让你当院长才对。”  
他绕到Strange身后，凑在他耳朵边用像蚊子嗡鸣那样小的声音问，“你给John写信了吗？”  
“写了。”Strange点点头，几乎不敢侧头看他，他平复了一下情绪，才对Loki笑了笑，“昨晚已经寄出去了，别跟个催命鬼似的催促你的医生。”  
“遵命！”Loki并住脚跟，冲他行了个滑稽的军礼。  
Strange 勉强笑笑，耐心叮嘱他，“我今天要写篇论文，你尽量在病房休息，别乱说话，也别去招惹别的医生和护士小姐，好吗？”  
Loki点点头，“遵命长官！”他冲Strange眨了眨眼，踢踏踢踏的跑回病房去了。

该告诉他实情吗？能告诉他实情吗？  
Strange在办公桌前坐着叹气，把整张脸都埋进《柳叶刀》里。  
Loki现在的精神状况肯定很难消化这种程度的打击，搞不好还会歇斯底里爆发前功尽弃。但不告诉他也不行，这么大的事，不出两天肯定会出现在大英帝国每一份报纸的头版头条上。就算他能把医院的每份报纸都收了去，也不能管住每一个医务人员闲谈的嘴。  
Strange把脸埋进手心，懊恼的不住摇头，在这种煎熬的时刻，他的第一反应当然是提起笔，给John写封信，“亲爱的John”，那一串字母一旦落在纸上，整个世界都会跟着好起来。  
但现在，他根本不知道那个总是对他又包容又严厉的人是不是还活在人世上。  
昨天可能是他写给他的最后一封信，而他居然违心地没有叫他亲爱的John。  
John，我亲爱的朋友，我该向谁祈祷，我该皈依哪个被我怀疑过的神明，才能换你平安？

整个世界都昏昏沉沉的颠倒着，Strange缩在椅子上，像失了灵魂似得呆坐不动。  
时钟绕过尖端，又划出小半个圆。不知过了多久，医生办公室响起“咚咚咚”的敲门声。  
Strange恍若惊醒般抬起头，“进来。“  
Evelyn从门缝里探进头，“Dr. Strange?”她笑了笑，指指走廊另一个方向，“Birling先生和家属来了，正和院长在会客室聊天呢，院长让我请你过去。”  
见Strange无精打采的站起身，她又迈进一只脚来，“今天气氛融洽的不得了，他们坐在一块儿，和和气气的吃着茶点水果，只等你和小Birling先生呢。”

Strange转过楼梯转角，正看到一个高个子护工陪着Loki从另一边走过来，后者冲他眨眨眼，脚步轻快的超了过去。  
Strange正要跟上去，却跟一个猛冲上来的人影撞了个满怀。他后退几步稳住身子，见一个娃娃脸的男生站在他跟前，正一连串的说着“对不起！”  
“抱歉抱歉抱歉，”那小伙子的嘴皮努动着，像两片通了电的合页那样迅速开合，“我是新来的实习医生Peter Parker，很抱歉撞到您先生！”  
他扫了眼墙上的挂钟，猛地拍了下脑袋，“老天，我得上楼去拜见我的实习老师！您知道Dr.Strange在哪间办公室吗？……”  
“喂——”  
“……老天，我想我迟到太久了，老师一定会……”  
“喂！”Strange打断小伙子喋喋不休的念叨，指了指自己的胸牌，用口型念着“Doctor—Stephen —Strange！”  
“哇哦，”叫Parker的小伙子猛地安静下来，两腮鼓得像吞了个拳头。  
他咧了下嘴，挤出个怯怯的笑：“抱歉，Strange先生……我是说，Strange医生……不，Strange教授……呃，老师，Strange老师。”

Strange强忍着把他踹下楼梯的冲动，冲他招了招手，“正好，把白大衣拿出来穿好，跟我去做医患沟通。”  
他走出两步，又在悉悉索索的穿衣声里转过身，“站最后边，还有——把嘴巴闭上！”

他们穿过走廊，还没推开会客室的大门，就听到里面传来一声巨响，Strange猛跑进去，只见茶几已经被掀歪了，水果乱七八糟的滚了一地。  
Loki抓着水果刀站在一侧，虎视眈眈的看着房间里所有人，瞄见Strange冲进来，他爆发出一阵诡异的冷笑，“你好啊……你做的好事！”  
Strange四下扫了一圈，马上搞清了屋内的状况。手背被划出个小口的老Birling搂着个大肚子女人，和院长远远的躲在一边，三个人挤在一起，都一脸惊诧的看着Loki。几张报纸无辜的摊在他们附近的地面上，溅着几滴血，“吉大港暴乱”的大标题似乎还墨迹未干。  
“听我说，Loki，”Strange举起双手，立刻用Loki最习惯的示好姿势向他靠过去，“这是个误会，我打算亲自告诉你的。”  
“误会？”Laufey在他背后大喊，抢在Loki之前爆发了，“你们在搞什么鬼把戏？谁能跟我解释一下，为什么Loki看到个报纸就发疯了！”  
“你不知道吗？！”Loki尖叫着，胡乱的挥舞着刀子阻止任何人靠近，“这不是你们合起伙来的阴谋吗？！”  
“哦，”他咧出夸张的笑容，小幅度的摇着头自言自语，“我明白了……我不会上当的，Watson是假的，Donald是假的，吉大港是假的，今天的报纸也是假的对不对？”  
他瞪大眼睛看向众人，双眸里燃烧着癫狂的烈焰，“你们就是要逼疯我吧？我才不上当呢，我清醒着，我清醒的很！”  
“你们上啊！”Nickson气急败坏的冲护工们叫喊，“去把刀子夺下来啊！”  
“谁都不许去！”Strange高声喊着，离Loki更近了一点。“我发誓，”他看着Loki，泪水像失了控的洪水涌过堤坝。他哽咽着，像是在向Loki倾诉悲苦，“我发誓，Loki，我没说一句假话。他们在一起，你相信我，John和Thor会照看彼此，他们都会平安的！”  
“你还敢提他的名字！”Loki猛地冲了上来，一手揪住Strange的上衣，一手握紧水果刀抵着他的脖子，“我不许你提他的名字！”  
杂乱的脚步声，许多个迅速包抄上来的身影。Strange匆匆喊着“你们别过来！”又急切地把手覆在Loki手背上，哀哀看着他，“相惜我，Loki，看着我的衣服，想想我对你的许诺，想想我们说好的话。”  
Loki皱起眉，翠绿的眼睛像失去了焦点，他小幅度的摇着头，用迷惑的眼神打量着Strange，“清……清醒和健康……我们……我们四个……都承诺……”  
他喃喃的咕哝着，手上的力气渐渐软下来。

就在这时候，一个粗壮的身影扑了上来，牢牢的把Loki箍住了，几乎是同一瞬间，Loki激烈的反抗了一下，水果刀在半空中划过一条弧线，在Strange的身上狠狠划了过去。  
鲜血，尖叫，大声呵斥和咒骂的声音……Dr. Strange重重摔在地上，看着视线里Loki挣扎的身影，彻底失去了意识。


	7. Chapter 7

医院的墙壁终于全部漆成了灰败的白色，那些堆放在墙边碍手碍脚的瓶瓶罐罐几乎是一夜之间消失了。可是崭新的白墙没能撑过几天，上面便留下了许多印子，手印、鞋印、口水的痕迹，这个地方容不下什么崭新的东西，人们要去熟悉它，熟悉它之后，便毁掉它。  
Stephen Strange坐在办公室里，百无聊赖，顺手又划掉了一个报纸上的单词。  
没有信，没有消息，Mycroft连一句问候都没有送过来——当然，这不是他们兄弟相处的风格。  
报纸上全都是无关紧要的新闻。同事们只会讲些比那还低级的八卦。  
胸前的伤口已经不再隐隐作痛，它开始生长，伴随着一种令人烦躁的、蚂蚁成群结队爬过般的酥痒感。

第一天回来上班，难挨的时光还有十五分钟，然后他就可以下班了，他可以回到他那间拥挤的小公寓里面去，虽然里面堆满了书之后就只有一张床的地方可以供他落脚，但那里没有惨白的墙和发黄的被褥，也没有无孔不入的消毒水味儿，他可以锁起门来不必理会外面的一切敲敲打打，这一切对Strange而言比舒适度重要得多。  
如果人生就注定落脚在一个坏了的钟表里，那齿轮转不转动有什么意义？

“Dr. Strange，我……”  
“敲门。”Strange揉了揉鼻梁，拖着长音对冒冒失失闯进来的小伙子说。  
“哦！”Peter恍然大悟地拍了一下脑门，“我很抱歉Strange先生……我是说Dr. Strange，我马上再敲一遍门！”  
“算了算了，”Strange有气无力地摆了摆手，“进来吧，有什么事？”  
“您知道的院长说了为了保证我们每天的工作效率，要跟自己的指导老师早请示晚汇报，前两周您不在我都是……”看见Strange把脸埋进手掌里的动作，Peter及时收声，小心翼翼地说，“呃……我是来汇报今天工作内容的，老师。”  
“说吧。”Strange的声音从手掌里闷闷地传出，听起来一个词都不想多说。  
听完Peter Parker关于他巡房时看到了多少处垃圾的汇报，下班时间都已经过了五分钟，Dr. Strange在Peter合上笔记本的那一刻松了口气，从办公桌后面站起身来，脱下了白大褂的一只袖子。

“呃，先生……还有件事，”Strange抬起眼睛看向那个小伙子，后者急忙补充道，“是关于Loki的！”  
“说。”Strange把那只白大褂的袖子又套上了，但是没有坐下，只是抱着手臂站在椅子前。  
“他状态似乎不太好，我也不是很确定，您说我可以给出自己的诊断，我觉得他这虽然属于正常表现的范畴之内但是算是情况比较不好的那一……”  
“那还是正常表现。”Strange语气冰冷地说，“还有事吗，没事的话你也可以下班了。”  
打发了太过积极的实习生，Strange拿起外套披在身上，去赶车好在天黑前回到他位于考文垂的小公寓，那会是一段不近的路程，但Strange没什么心情吃饭。车子开了一会儿，在离目的地还有两条街的距离时司机便将他放下了，这个时候他才感到有点饿，于是Dr. Strange在夜风里裹紧了衣服，开始衷心希望房东太太那还能剩下一点面包和黄油。

有人在跟着他。  
走出开着酒吧、最为热闹的一段小街之后，Strange敏感地意识到了这一点，同时也意识到身后的人是个经验丰富的老手。他的距离不远不近，并不会让Strange在人多的地方察觉到他，而此时就只剩他们两个，若Strange想要逃跑，也为时已晚。  
Strange猛地向右一拐，进了一条小胡同，不是他通常回家的路。他不动声色地稍加快了些脚步，盘算着怎么脱身，身后的人也跟着他加快了速度，他的脚步声有着明显地一重一轻。

是个瘸子。

或许逃跑的胜算比他想象的大，但Strange没有再冒险加快步伐。对方虽然可能会被行动不便拖累速度，但是走了这么久还呼吸平稳，没有一丝一毫气喘吁吁的劳累迹象，可见体力上要比自己好得多。倘若他不能一下子逃掉，而是任由对方长时间地追赶自己或者干脆发展到近身搏斗，他很可能不是对手。  
他只能到有灯光的地方再跑，最好能一直跑进公寓楼里，就算不能，他的呼喊也应该能引起房东太太的注意。  
Strange向左一转，进入了一条更窄的胡同，他的公寓楼就在胡同尽头了，楼前有个面积不大的小院，几根晾衣绳挂在走廊的扶栏中间，在晚风里空荡荡地摇摆着。  
身后的人突然加快了脚步。  
Strange立即奔跑起来，但是没有跑出两步，便被死死抓住了胳膊。“救唔……！”一只大手捂住了他的嘴，将他抵在了墙上，伤口刚愈合的胸前一阵闷疼。

“Dr. Strange？”他听见那个人问。  
Strange没有回答，他并不知道哪种回答更安全一点，于是没有承认也没有否认。见他不回答，那个人又说：“你不要喊。我没有恶意。我是Thor。”  
Thor？  
经历了这两个星期以来发生的一切之后，再听到这个名字恍如隔世。

“Thor？”Strange有些迷惑地重复道，甚至都没有注意对方已经松开了他。  
“是我，Strange医生，我想您听说过我……”  
哦，他当然是Thor，即便在这条小巷里，他的金发也被不远处的灯映得发亮，他高大身材的阴影如同峰区的群山一般笼罩下来。  
“你是什么时候回来的？”Strange打断了他，“John呢？！”  
“啊，您别担心，Watson军医受了点伤，但是很安全，我保证他绝对安全！”Thor笑着挠了挠头发，“我们一起跑出来的，在码头上遇见了Watson军医的朋友，他们当时说要半个月之后启程回来，现在差不多也在路上了。我等不及，先搭船回来了。”

听Thor这么说，Strange一直悬着的心总算放下了一半。但是另一件事却从他胃的深处翻涌了上来。“你是怎么找到我的？”他又问。  
“Watson军医给了我他和你通信的地址，我在这儿徘徊了两天，五天前医院刚好登广告说要招清洁工，我就报名了，”Thor老老实实地回答，“他们录用了我，我进去之后不敢贸然打听Loki，就一直在找您，但是都说您没来上班……”  
“你说你是五天前来的？”Strange一把抓住了Thor的胳膊，“五天前？”  
“我是……怎么了，医生？”Thor发现了Strange情绪的异常，他的眉头锁了起来，反手扳住了Strange的双肩，急切地问：“Loki怎么了？出什么事了？他现在怎么样？”  
Strange缓缓松开了抓着Thor的手，他的脸上扭曲出了一个怪异的微笑。“Loki，他……”他的音节拖得很长，每一个单词似乎都从Thor的脊柱上缓缓地爬过，“Loki他已经……完全平静下来了。”  
“那是什么意思？”Thor追问道，声音里带上了一丝难以察觉的颤抖。  
“你明天就能见到他。我明天带你去见他，”Dr. Strange清了清嗓子，把外套的领子立了起来，“明天下班的时间，在开放病房门口等我。”

在下班时间，也就是护工们换班的时间里偷偷摸摸溜进封闭病房区对Dr. Strange来说是轻车熟路的事。Thor跟在他身后，穿着清洁工的淡绿色套装。“把那个留在门外面。”Strange指了指他手里的扫帚，Thor赶忙把它靠立在了黑色栅栏这一侧的墙角上。Dr. Strange大步流星地穿过病房走廊，Thor一瘸一拐地跟在后面。这里与宽敞明亮的开放区完全是两个世界，狭窄的走廊被昏暗的灯在黄昏里分割成黑白相间的片段，两侧病房里不时爆发出一阵骇人的大笑亦或是凄厉的尖叫，每一声都让Thor忍不住扭过头去观望，而Strange却目视前方，一脸冷漠，丝毫没有放慢过脚步。  
拐了两个弯，走到某一处病房门前时，Strange突然停住了。他转过身来，侧立在门边，一双狭长的灰蓝色眼睛望着Thor。  
“他在里面。”他简短地说。  
颜色有些剥落的门板上镶嵌着一块小玻璃，就是方便医生们观察情况的窗户，从这里透过去的走廊的灯光，和对面墙壁上高高的小窗里撒进的夕阳颜色，把房间染成了半红半白的两个部分。  
一张单人床摆放在红色与白色的交界上，仿佛连同床上的人一起被光线切割开了。那个人……Thor的手指捏在窗框上，几乎要将玻璃的边缘掰下一块来。  
Loki闭着眼睛，朝向走廊的那一侧脸被映得如同新刷的墙壁一般苍白，他躺在那里，一床看起来有些干硬的白色被子压在他的身上，沉重得几乎看不出他身体是否还在呼吸中起伏。夕阳温热的光从他脸上扫过，一只不知从哪混进去的苍蝇落在了他被纱布覆盖着的鼻梁上，它在这具一动不动的躯体上爬了一会儿，似乎也觉得太无趣，于是又飞起来，落到了床尾的一根铁棍上。  
“他死了……”Thor喃喃道，双肩的颤抖带动着门锁也轻轻发出了一阵咔嗒咔嗒的响声，“他是不是死了？”他的指尖捏得发青，似乎此刻全是靠着细细的窗框支撑才能让他站在这里，他转过头，望向Strange的湛蓝色虹膜漂浮在一片炸裂的浮冰血海上，“我来晚了……是不是？”  
“你知道他没有。我们得走了。”Strange说着拉起Thor的胳膊，带着他往办公室走去，Thor似乎还没有从巨大的打击中清醒过来，双腿麻木地任由Strange将他拉走，一路上竟没有反抗。

“他们给他做了手术。”进来办公室，关上门，Strange将Thor丢到办公桌对面的椅子上，板着一张脸坐在他的对面，维持着和Loki身体一样毫无起伏的语调硬邦邦地解释道，“你得冷静，Thor，我们帮不了他。”  
他的话惊醒了对面昏昏沉沉的人。“你是他的医生，你怎么能这么说？！”Thor抬高了音调，满腔怒气此刻终于找到了一个可以发泄的出口，所有火源统统朝着Strange的方向扑去：“难怪Watson军医说你不近人情，你简直就是冷血，Loki根本……”

“闭上你的嘴！”Dr. Strange声色俱厉地阻止了Thor说出接下来的话，“在被别人听到你说他的名字然后把你抓起来之前。”他现在和Thor一样浑身发抖——是被气的，眼眶上迅速泛起了一圈淡红。“你以为我不想帮他？”他的语气软了下来，带着一丝被压抑的哽咽，“你不明白，Thor，来不及了，来不及了……”Strange摇着头说，“现在是Loki，是他不需要我们的帮助了。”  
Thor愣了一会儿，双眼出神地盯着桌子上Strange的金丝眼镜，几秒钟之后，他咽了下口水，抬起视线。“但他还活着。”也不知他是从哪里又获得了一点希望的勇气，让他能挺起胸膛，将适才委顿的身子勉强方方正正地重新塑立起来，“Loki总会需要我的，”Thor固执地下了结论，“求你，医生，他现在躺在那，他一定需要什么……让我去照顾他，我什么都可以做，让我去他身边。”  
他看着Dr. Strange的眼睛，用一种卑微到难以拒绝的目光。  
“他达到了他父亲要的治疗效果，等他恢复一些，他们就会接他回去……” Strange控制着自己酸涩的心脏，把冷漠当作盾牌摆在桌前犹豫着开口，仍然试图拒绝Thor，“就算我让你去见Loki，他大概也不会记得你了。”  
“他记得。”Thor斩钉截铁地说，“他一定记得。”  
Dr. Strange想要告诉他接受过额叶切除术的人会是什么样子，但是他明白这些学术知识——这些让他追索探求了多年的科学真知，对Thor而言毫无意义。这个男人受了很多苦，皱纹和深浅不一的斑痕爬满了他英挺的面庞，他肮脏而沧桑，甚至还瘸了一条腿，但是Strange仍然能看见那个被Loki深爱着的阿波罗在他的体内、在他的眼睛后面望着人间，他的眼神像是海底燃烧的火，无论什么都不能让他熄灭。  
最终，Strange向那股炽热妥协了。他咬住嘴唇咂摸了一会儿，对Thor点点头，说：“我有个办法。”

熟悉Peter Parker的人都知道这是个惹人喜爱的快活小伙儿，虽然经常话太多，尤其是今天，今天啊——Fletcher女士慈母一样笑弯了眼睛，看着Peter一路蹦蹦跳跳地进了封闭病房。“早上好女士！”他挥舞着手里的笔记板跟她打了个招呼，语调像只鸟一样飞了起来。  
“别蹦了。”  
“对孩子们别那么严肃嘛，Dr. Strange。”Fletcher女士用胖手抚摸着自己的胸口抱怨道。  
“抱歉，Dr. Strange。”Peter的双脚终于同时落回了地上，他不好意思地抱紧了笔记板，“今天跟您一起巡房我太兴奋了！我一定认真做笔记，我保证，我一定把每个标点符号都记下来回去认真学习！”  
“做笔记是用手，不是用嘴。”Strange快步走到了前面去，再留在这儿他怕自己会忍不住当着学生的面翻白眼，那也太有损教师形象了。  
当然，Peter的积极态度总体上来说仍然不失为一个优点，每到一间病房，他都会按照Dr. Strange的指示上前去为病人做细致检查，精准地汇报每一个细节，而这正是Dr. Strange所需要的。他认真聆听着Peter的每一句汇报，并且给出相应的解释或者措施作为回应。

“Birling先生背上有红斑。”Peter扶起来Loki，汇报道。Loki醒着，一双圆滚滚的绿眼睛转来转去，一会儿瞧瞧Strange，一会儿瞧瞧Peter，看起来不太明白他们在干什么。  
“呃，我想……”Peter又看了几眼，吞吞吐吐地说，“我觉得，当然，老师，确诊还得看您的意思，我是觉得……这有点像早期的褥疮。”  
Strange没有去看Loki，低着头在手里的纸页上记了几笔，然后问：“这个房间的护工呢？”  
“是我，医生。”一个深肤色的大个子挤到了门口，朝Strange露出了一个憨笑，却掩不住眼睛里的市侩神情。Strange头也不抬地问：“你每天都给Birling先生翻身和擦洗吗？”  
“是的，医生，我按要求做的。”  
“那他为什么会生红斑？！”Dr. Strange突然大声责问道，引得走廊里几乎每个病房都探出来了脑袋。  
“呃……我确实是……”那个护工嗫喏着试图辩解，Strange却摆摆手制止了他。“你不必再负责这一间了，”他不容情地说，眼睛威严地扫视了一圈走廊里探出来的脑袋们，“其他人也一样，如果再让我发现护理不周的情况，”他举起手里的写字板晃了晃，“我没权利开除你们，院长有。”  
“Dr. Strange，”巡房结束回来，临近中午的时候，Peter敲了敲门，“快到午饭了，我想问您……Birling先生怎么办？”  
“没人申请去护理他吗？”Strange明知故问，“这可是个肥差啊。”  
“有是有一个，但是他好像不是专业护理，”Peter翻开手里的笔记，确认了一下那个名字，“Donald Smith，他是作为清洁工招进来的，还是瘸子。其他护理……Fletcher女士说他们可能怕惹麻烦，总之只有Donald一个人申请。要不还是我去给Birling先生送饭吧？可能过两天就有人申请了。”  
“Peter，Peter，你是医生，你有更重要的工作。”Strange摇着头叹了口气，“我看就让那个Don……Donald？是这个名字吧？我看就让他试试吧。顶两天，如果他不行，也总有别人来申请的。”  
“好的，”Peter点了点头，“那我去通知他。我是不是还要告诉他一些注意事项，比如说很多专业的……”  
“全权交给你处理。”Dr. Strange举起双手，堆出了一个满脸褶子的友善微笑。

Thor端着餐盘跟在Parker医生身后，一面唯唯诺诺地答应着他讲出的各种注意事项，一面暗自腹诽医院对病人伙食的克扣。“……差不多就是这样，”Peter架着Loki的胳膊，扶他坐了起来，“他不爱动，你得耐心点，不能对病人发火。”他看着Loki懵懂的表情，充满同情地说，“他现在的心智就是个孩子。”  
Thor站在门口，Loki的脸被Peter的白大褂遮挡住了，于是他就盯着白色被单下隆起的一块，那里是Loki屈着的双腿。Loki在那儿，他想，他的心脏被这个想法注入了一股新的血，血液滚烫地泵出，流向他的全身。  
Loki在那儿，他在等他。

直到Peter的脚步声消失在走廊里，Thor才走了进去。Loki正坐在床上东瞅西瞧，时间到了，他饿了，在等着人来给他喂吃的。

“嗨。”Thor扯起一个难看的微笑，走过去把餐盘放下，蹲在了他的床边。Loki胖了，一向瘦削得割人的下巴上也生出了一点赘肉，他的皮肤又薄又软，以前覆盖着薄薄肌肉的精干身材现在显得有些松弛，他的目光追随着Thor，像只小猫本能地盯着移动的光点。  
他的额头上盖着一片纱布，Peter刚刚为他换过药，换药的时候Thor看到了手术的痕迹，一根细细的、殷红的线，从前额直划到鼻梁，然后转折着伸入了左侧的眼窝。  
Strange不肯为他解释手术的细节，Peter倒是热心地照搬了学校老师的说法，他们会在前额开个洞，然后用一把冰锥伸进去旋转几下。

“嗨。”Thor蹲在他身边，打了第二声招呼，一颗豆大的眼泪随着他沙哑的声音，从眼角里滑落了出来。  
他还是那么白净，那么年轻，那么像个孩子——比以前更像是个孩子。  
那颗眼泪流到他的脸颊上时，Loki突然伸出手，把它蹭去了。他冰凉的手贴在Thor的脸上，和以前一样，柔软，骨节分明。那只手只停留了一下，便收了回去，Loki把被Thor眼泪沾湿的手指放到嘴边，伸出舌头舔了一口。  
又一颗眼泪流下来，“啪”地砸在了地砖上，Thor弯起眼睛，咧开嘴笑了：“我就说你记得我吧。”

一个星期后纱布拆掉了，为了奖励Loki在此期间的良好表现，Peter特意去城里买了几本图画书回来，小伙子特别善解人意地摸了摸Loki的脑袋，从怀里摸出两个丑陋的洋娃娃递给他说：“你好好吃饭，别欺负Donald啊。Donald，等我吃完饭回来再接着讲你的故事，”他把书塞到Thor手里，乐呵呵地说，“你先给Loki讲点别的。”  
“行，讲点别的……你猜我是怎么回来的？”等Peter走了，Thor又蹲回Loki跟前，用勺子舀起了一口灰乎乎的燕麦粥，“张嘴，对，就是这样。我是坐船回来的，你一定知道那种船。”Loki眨巴着绿眼睛，嘴巴微微张开着，露出了殷红的薄唇，嘴角上还沾着些灰色的黏汤。

“大机器船，你以前还跟我讲过他们工作的原理，记得吗？”Thor从怀里掏出一块干净的手帕帮Loki擦了擦嘴角，又舀起一勺粥喂给他，“煤产生火，火产生热，热能让机器工作起来。所以他们需要人来烧煤，哈哈，你瞧，这有多巧，这工作简直太适合我啦！”  
看见他笑，Loki也咧开嘴笑了起来，从喉咙里发出“咯咯”的声音，听起来就像个被逗乐的小孩子。“是啊，我也很开心。”Thor的笑容更大了，赞赏地说，“那活不轻松——不比给铁厂干活轻松，但是我比在铁厂的时候还有干劲。我说真的呢，一想到能回英国，我身上就有使不完的劲儿。我从早干到晚。乖，张嘴啊……”  
Loki有些发愣，也不知道在想什么，直到Thor催促，他才听话地张开了嘴，让他把那一勺粥喂进去。“但我没忘了洗澡。你知道吗，Loki？”Thor继续道，“在那个地方，煤灰黏在你的每一寸皮肤上，如果你不洗澡，煤灰就会渗透到你的皮肤里去，就算像你这么白净的人，只要在那里待上一天也立刻就会变成黑鬼啦。我每天干完活都去洗澡，用肥皂和水把自己擦洗得发亮，我在印度已经晒的够黑了，我可不能彻底变成黑鬼，那样你该认不出我了。”

“Th……Thrr……”Loki瘪起了嘴，有点委屈地反驳道，“Thor！”

Thor是Loki开口后学会的第一个单词，就像度过了第二个婴儿期，就像学会了妈妈、爸爸，学会了一切倚靠的合称。虽然现在发音还有点艰难，但Thor对自己的教育成果特别满意。  
“好了，我知道你认得我。”Thor忍不住抬起手，把掌心覆在了Loki柔软的脸颊上，“我变成什么样子，你都认得我，是不是？”  
Loki没有回答他是与不是。他歪着头，贴着Thor的手，微笑起来。


	8. Chapter 8

“今天先讲到这，我帮你擦擦脸好不好？”Thor向窗外扫了眼，笑眯眯的合上图画书。夕阳已经落下去了，窗外是一片近乎于黑的暗蓝。夜色扑天盖地的压下来，召唤有家的人回返，把无家的可怜鬼都甩给孤单。  
Loki跟着扫了眼窗外，脸色马上拉下来，他看一眼Thor，脑袋像拨浪鼓一般摇了又摇，“不！”

Loki最近学了不少新词汇，“不”成为这其中他格外喜欢的一个。在Thor下班时，在饭菜不可口时，在Parker医生来拉他做康复训练时，他就瞪着两只圆溜溜的眼睛，靠在墙边，假装豪气干云的喊，“不。”  
发现这个词并非每次都能奏效之后，Loki又格外机灵的注意到了单独相处时Thor对他的纵容，迅速从中衍生出撒娇的本领来。  
比如此刻，他就盘起腿，以一副死不退让的架势抱紧了怀里的娃娃，冲着Thor央求道，“多一个！”  
Thor把图画书哗啦哗啦翻了个遍，然后把最后一页彩图展平了摊开在Loki眼前，“瞧嘛，都讲完了，真的没有了，我们明天去找本新书来讲好不好？”  
“不。”Loki顽固的摇头，把图画书粗暴的扫到一边，两条细细的眉毛拧紧，在眉心挤出个小小的褶皱来。  
他生气的样子，哪怕是小孩心性装出来的生气，也还是一点儿都没有变。Thor叹了口气，坐回到床上笑着揉了揉Loki的脑袋。

“讲最后一个，”Thor竖起一根手指，在Loki喜笑颜开的同时跟他强调，“讲完就要洗脸擦身体。”  
Loki点点头，迅速换上乖巧的表情。  
Thor冲他伸出小指，指节灵活的勾动了几下，“说话算话，骗人是小狗。”  
Loki勾住他，眯起眼睛笑起来，“小狗。”

Thor沉吟了一会儿，想起个小时候听过的故事，他清清嗓子，轻声道，“在很久很久以前，咱们这儿住着个傻瓜，他特别笨还老是闯祸，总被邻居们笑话，所以他决定去给自己买一壶脑子。”  
Loki忽然“咯咯”笑出声，他把怀里那个满头乱糟糟毛线团的娃娃放在腿上，指指它又指指Thor，重复说“傻瓜。”  
Thor哭笑不得，在他看来，那娃娃实在是丑的要命，根本就说不上跟自己有半点相似之处。但是孩子嘛，想象力总是格外丰富些。  
他把娃娃拿过来，放到自己脸颊旁边晃了晃，“对，傻瓜Thor，没有脑子。”  
“别人告诉他，山上住着个顶顶厉害的巫师，他什么都有，有钱、有魔药、有咒语，还能占卜命运，于是Thor就跟妈妈说了这事，问自己能不能去找那巫师买一壶脑子。”  
“‘你应该去，’他的母亲说，‘儿子，你太需要那个啦，要是我死了，谁来照顾你这么一个可怜的傻瓜呢？你就像个小孩儿一样不会照顾自己。但是孩子，你要懂礼貌，要好好跟他说，因为他们那些聪明人很容易生气。”

是的，他的母亲也是这么说的。Thor记得她咳嗽着，手上还不肯放下理棉纱的零活儿——她的手掌粗糙皲裂，在棉纱中穿过时总会发出细微的砂纸摩擦样的声音。  
“你该去钢厂试试，Thor，要是我死了，你得学会照顾自己。”她走过来，帮他仔细的择出胳膊上磨出的旧线球，“要懂礼貌，要好好跟Birling先生说，他们那些有钱人，总是很容易生气的。”

Thor苦笑了下，语速不由自主的放缓下来。  
“于是傻瓜Thor就去了，他找到了巫师，想要一个最一般的脑子，像所有人一样，哪怕像傻子也行，干干净净、普普通通就好。”  
‘一壶脑子要多少钱，巫师？’  
巫师忙着煮他的魔药，他说：‘你拿最喜欢的东西来换，我就告诉你到哪儿去弄一壶脑子。’  
‘可是，’傻瓜Thor挠挠头说，‘我要怎么做呢？’  
‘你得自己琢磨了！’巫师说着就端锅进了里屋。  
傻瓜Thor回到母亲身边，把巫师的话告诉了她。  
‘所以我大概得把咱们的猪杀掉了，’他说，‘我最喜欢的就是肥熏肉了。’  
‘那就动手吧，孩子，’母亲说，‘要是你能买到一壶脑子，从此照顾好自己的话。’  
于是傻瓜Thor把猪杀了，第二天他又去了巫师的小屋。  
‘晚上好，巫师，’Thor说，‘我杀了我最喜欢的东西。’  
‘是吗？’巫师透过眼镜看了看他，‘我看你还没找到正确答案。今天我没有脑子给你。’他砰地一声合上书，背过身去。  
Thor打算回去告诉母亲。但是快到家的时候，一群人跑来跟他说，他母亲就快要死了。”  
Thor停顿下来，觉得舌根苦的发疼。他侧过脸躲开Loki，看着紧闭的屋门沉默下来。

“后来？”Loki凑过来催他，“后来？”  
Thor转回头对他笑笑，继续说，“后来Thor跑回家里，母亲只看了他一眼，对他微微一笑，好像在说她可以安心地离开他了，因为他已经有足够的脑子照顾自己了，然后她就离开了人世。  
Thor一屁股坐下来，他记起自己还是个小毛孩的时候，母亲是怎么照顾他的，他记起母亲是怎么帮他准备晚餐、缝补衣服，又是怎么耐心忍受他的愚蠢的。他越想越难过，抽噎着痛哭起来。  
他到这个时候才明白，世界上所有东西里头他最喜欢的就是自己的母亲。”

“Thor”，Loki捏捏Thor的手，把娃娃塞给他，又轻柔的叫，“Thor。”  
Thor把他的手反握在手心里捏紧，“傻子Thor失去了他最喜欢的东西，可巫师还是没有给他一壶脑子。巫师问他，‘你还得回答一道谜语，什么东西黄澄澄、亮闪闪却又不是金子？  
Thor想啊想啊，他没有脑子，怎么可能答上来呢？于是他从早想到晚，在深夜的路边哭了起来。  
这时候一个住在附近的聪明人走了过来，看看他，说：‘傻瓜，你怎么了？’”

Loki忽然蹭了蹭Thor，把手抽出来指指自己，“聪明。”  
他从身后翻出另一个更丑的娃娃来，把他塞给Thor，“聪明！”  
Thor笑出了声，他使劲点点头，把Loki手上的娃娃接过来。它的做工并不好，头顶上有个冒出来的线头，那东西盘踞着，就像处明显的伤疤，顶在尖尖的脑袋上。  
Thor捻搓着那个小小的线头，轻声说，“傻瓜Thor回答，‘哦，聪明人Loki，我杀了我的猪，然后失去了母亲，这世上再没有我最喜欢的东西了！’  
‘真糟糕，’Loki说，‘没有人照顾你吗？’  
‘没有，’Thor摇摇头，‘我再也没法儿买一壶脑子了。’  
‘你在瞎说什么呀！’Loki拉住他，‘我不介意亲自来照顾你。’  
‘你吗？’Thor问。  
‘对啊，’Loki毫不犹豫的点点头，‘大伙儿都说傻子能做好伴侣，我想，你要是愿意，我就选你吧。’  
‘你会养猪吗？’Thor问。  
Loki摇摇头，然后补充说，‘但聪明人什么都学得会。’  
‘那你会猜谜吗？’Thor又问。  
‘会呀。’  
‘什么东西黄澄澄、亮闪闪却又不是金子？’Thor一板一眼的把巫师的问题重复出来。  
Loki打量着他的金发，马上回答说，‘是太阳！’  
Thor高兴的连连拍手，他终于可以答出巫师的问题了，只要他去答了问题，就可以得到一直想要的一壶脑子。  
可他现在喜欢聪明人Loki，必须得拿他去换一壶脑子。”  
Thor停下来，冲Loki伸出手，Loki贴着墙壁慢慢的挪过来，靠进他怀里。一个吻落在Loki额头淡淡的粉色疤痕上，像羽毛一样轻柔松软。  
“傻子Thor站起身来，拉着他的伴侣向山下走去。他不想再去见什么巫师了，只要他们两个在一起，有一个脑子也足够了。”  
Thor紧紧搂住怀里的人，重复道，“就足够了，Loki。”

临近换班的时候，Thor撸起袖子干起了给Loki擦澡的事儿。Loki最近爱上了玩水，每次站到淋浴下或是跳进浴盆里都抓住Thor笑个不停。Thor把温水端进来，打算用热毛巾帮他简单清洁下。趁着他弓下身子去帮他擦拭下半身的时候，Loki把手伸进水盆里，掬起一捧水泼到Thor脑袋上。Thor扭过头来瞪他，他又忙不迭的摆手，把湿淋淋的手心藏在背后，左顾右盼的假装寻找恶作剧的始作俑者。  
如此来来回回，等Thor把他擦干哄上床，已经将近九点了。  
Thor把两个娃娃放在Loki毯子边上，再三跟他保证自己明天一早就回来，Loki才不情不愿的把手缩回了毯子里。

最开始的时候比这还要难，Loki似乎知道哭闹大喊会引来某些人的辱骂，每到Thor要和夜班护工换班的时候，他就堵在门口，眨着绿莹莹的大眼睛冲Thor可怜兮兮的摇头。Thor看着他，觉得整个心都被活活的揪出来拧了一遍。

他不敢表现的太积极。精神病院的护工大多是下等人，大家没心情去关心自己护理的人到底得了什么病，也不在意他们的死活，大家想要的是报酬，是可以管的了温饱淫欲的带着腥味儿铁味儿的钱。  
Thor得给自己没完没了的加班找个理由。  
“我多上三小时，咱们九点换班，怎么样？”他掏出卷烟递给夜班的小个子男人，摸出火柴帮他点上。  
“为什么？”小个子男人吐了口烟，转头啐了口痰在地上，“你可别指望我会把夜班费分给你。”  
“嗨！老兄，”Thor摇摇头，并肩和他站在墙角吞起了烟圈。  
“我租的那屋子，一点儿热水都没有，”Thor耸耸肩，偷偷指了指Loki的病房，“我在这儿呆晚点，还能喝点茶、洗了澡再回去。”  
“行啊你！”小个子男人打他一拳，“比我都还会占便宜！”  
“哎呀，”Thor配合着他干巴巴的笑着，“Birling家有钱嘛，不占白不占。”  
“那你干脆给他洗了澡，把他弄上床睡了再走，”小个子掐灭烟，Thor又给他点上一根，“我晚班就可以直接去睡觉了。”  
“没问题！”Thor爽快的答应下来。  
“说起来，”小个子顿了下，像是想起什么事情，嘿嘿笑了几声，“嘿……你很快就知道啦。”  
“知道什么？”  
“伺候疯子洗澡这活儿确实烦人，”他狠狠嘬了口烟，又闭紧嘴巴把它们从鼻子里赶出来，“但给小Birling洗澡，总比伺候其他疯子强。”  
“是吗？”Thor装作不在意的夹起了烟卷，另一只手在背后紧握成拳。  
“看着爽，”小个子啧啧的砸吧了两下嘴，偷笑道，“白的像个妞儿。”  
“骚扰病人不是会被开除吗？”Thor尽力压抑着自己的怒火，声音还是带出了明确的颤抖。  
“当然！”小个子瞟了Thor一眼，似乎把他的失控当成了胆怯，“你不能摸，”他又偷笑了下，咂咂嘴，“看看，看看总不打紧。”

Thor在木板床上翻了个身，引得身下的床板咯吱咯吱一阵响。  
天已经完全黑透了，隔壁女人的工作却才刚刚开始。她总在他下班的途中冲他搔首弄姿，紫红色的绸布裙子层层叠着，蹭在小巷肮脏的砖墙上，只等着哪个男人把它掀起来，在墙角或破出租屋里完成一单生意。  
隔壁的床吱呀吱呀响个不停，男人呼哧呼哧的喘气声和女人高亢虚假的呻吟声隔着薄薄的墙壁传过来。  
Thor被叫的满心烦躁。  
他讨厌那种发情野猫一样的叫声，句句都是恶心至极的虚假情欲。Loki在和他亲昵时很少叫出声，他总是一脸又快活又痛苦的样子，无助的用气声呢喃他的名字。  
“Thor……Thor……”，Thor知道自己就算是被埋在厚土之下的坟墓里，那个声音叫他，他也会义无反顾地爬出来。  
“Loki……”Thor闭上眼睛，Loki飞满红晕的脸庞跳进他脑海里。  
“我还有一个小时就得赶回学校，”Loki钻进他简陋的出租屋，因为奔跑而绯红的脸上汗水津津，“你要是快点儿，咱们还能做两——”  
Thor走上去，狠狠把他未说完的话吻回嘴里。  
……  
“Loki……”Thor想象着Loki的样子，粗糙的手掌从内裤边缘摸了下去。

“Birling已经能自由活动了吗？”Dr. Strange经过院长办公室的时候，被拦下来叫了进去。  
Strange走到窗边，看到楼下的花园里，Thor正拉着Loki小步小步的溜圈。Peter Parker抱着本大部头，坐在不远处的树荫底下陪着他们。  
“是我让护工多陪他走走，毕竟Loki现在没能力惹出什么事了，总躺着的话，不利于他的健康，我们也不好跟Birling家交代。”Strange转头看向Nickson，没用任何尊称，也没附送笑容。  
Loki在会客室的失控事件给他们之间营造了一种新的平衡，他们都抛开了虚与委蛇，明确的否定和鄙视了对方对医学的解读。一旦敌意坦诚公开，很多事情反而更好处理，Nickson提出不追究Strange配合Loki假装好转出院的事，条件是Strange不追究因公受伤中院方的连带责任。  
这是个公平交易， Strange非常干脆地应承下来。

“你或许还没听说，Birling家新出生了个健康的男继承人。”Nickson坐回扶手椅上翘起腿，没有流露出邀请Strange坐下的意思。  
“Birling先生老当益壮嘛。”Strange从窗边踱开，自顾自在沙发上坐下来。  
“至于Loki，”Nickson叉起手指，冲Strange耸耸肩，“Birling家安顿好一切，就会把他接走，送到哪个风景好的穷乡僻壤养起来。”  
“听起来很符合Birling先生的心意，”Strange眯起眼，没做进一步点评。  
“那么，这件事就这样结束了。”Nickson站起身，语气中半是探究半是肯定。他似乎想尝试着伸出手，最终还是把双手都背到了身后。  
“当然。”Strange站起身，大步走了出去。

“他恢复得比我想象中要好。”Strange递了杯茶给Thor，难得的否定了自己的判断。  
“我相信他以后会更好的，但就算他一直像现在这样，我也不在乎。”Thor把脸埋在杯子后面，咕咚咕咚把茶喝干了。  
Strange又给他续上一杯，“准备的怎么样了？听Nickson的意思，Birling家可能很快就要来接人。”  
Thor笑了笑，“Loki很勇敢，现在已经不怎么害怕走出去了，只要我陪着，能安安静静的走到大门附近。”  
“打算去哪儿？”

Thor沉默了几秒，抬起眼，郑重其事的冲Strange摇摇头，“他们肯定要最先追查您这儿，我想您还是真不知道的好。”  
“信不过我？”Strange呵呵笑着，明显是开玩笑的口吻。  
“不想再给您添麻烦，”Thor也跟着笑了笑，“您和Watson医生已经帮我们很多了。”  
“那好吧，”Strange站起身来，伸了个懒腰，“等风头过去了，随时欢迎你们去伦敦！”  
“伦敦？”Thor敏感的捕捉到Strange语气中的轻快，他笑着追问，“Watson医生回来了是吗？”  
“他在父母家里休养，”Strange盯着放在桌面上的信封，嘴角忍不住的咧开来，“但过一段时间就会回伦敦去。”  
“他真的跟你说我不近人情吗？”Strange自顾自笑着愣了会儿，忽然追究起Thor之前的那句气话来。  
“对呀。”Thor毫不犹豫的点点头，看着Strange猫一样的眼睛不满的眯起来，才补充说，“但他的原话是，Strange这家伙虽然不近人情，却是我认识的最聪明可靠的人呢。”  
Strange从鼻子里哼了声，嘴角微微挑了下，又一脸不屑的板起脸，“切。”

春天终于在一场接一场的雨水中走到了末尾，树木褪尽深沉压抑的色调，支楞楞的展出叶子来，它们厚厚的叠在一起，绿油油的像打了蜡一般。雨滴一颗颗的落在叶子上，缓慢的，顺滑的溜到尖端，然后像个睡不醒的透明小孩儿，咕噜噜的翻个身，又滑到下一片叶子上去了……  
下雨的日子是该早早回公寓睡觉的，实习医生Peter Parker丝毫不怀疑自己这个结论。但现在，他只能叼着钢笔帽，看着窗外的雨滴偷偷臆想自己温暖舒适的单人床。  
今天早早入梦是个不切实际的幻想，在下午下班以前，Strange医生交给他足足30页厚的一篇文献，让他参照上面的表格把医院所有的躯体疗法病例整理出来。  
“科研训练和临床训练一样重要，我等会儿会来检查进度的。”一向苛责的老师甩下这句话，就背着手走掉了。  
“啊~~呀~~~……”Peter对着厚厚的病历堆打了个大大的哈欠，时钟还没爬到八点，他已经看得两眼昏花了。

“Parker医生，”门口响起一把温厚的声音，伴随着小心翼翼的叩门声，“还在吗？”  
“Donald！”Peter跳起来拉开门，把那个大个子从走廊里让了进来。  
Peter非常喜欢这个长得像个瘸腿海盗似的护工，整个医院没有谁比他更有趣了，他肚子里有比海盗还要多的冒险故事，却有幅比神父都温和的好脾气。  
“我看这儿灯还亮着，想着你兴许在加班，就拿了点吃的过来。”Thor绕到桌前，把端在手里的托盘放下了，上面摆着一壶红茶，一小杯奶，几块方糖和一碟杏仁饼干。  
“Donald！”Peter跑过去抱住他，“你真是太好了，我今天被压了一堆任务，连晚饭都没能吃饱。”  
“那快去吃吧，我不打扰你工作了。”Thor欠欠身，一瘸一拐的打算离开。  
“等等，”Peter叫住他，抓起一块饼干塞进嘴里。他捂着嘴咕囔着，像是怕把饼干屑喷出来，“陪我聊会儿天嘛。”  
“聊什么？”Thor转过身，微笑着看着他。  
“聊……”Peter想了会儿，盯上Thor的腿，“你从来没说过你的腿是怎么伤的？是在加勒比海遇到了海盗吗？”  
“这个啊……”Thor满不在乎的挥挥手，“这可是最无聊的故事。我呆的那地方发生了暴乱，我被流弹打伤了。医生帮着做了包扎，但落下了一点残疾。”  
“怎么会呢？” Peter塞进第四块饼干，被噎得忍不住抓起茶杯喝了一大口。  
“是没处理好吗？还是伤的很重？”他揉着胸口把饼干咽下去，把茶杯端起来看了眼，“新品种？”  
“听说是锡兰红茶。”Thor揉了揉自己的伤腿，笑道：“医生包扎的没问题，是我自己没养好，当时赶着坐船回来，没办法休息太久。”  
“那真可惜，你该先养好伤的。”Peter端起茶杯又喝了口，“噫——怪怪的，我还是更喜欢约克郡的茶。”  
Thor没再多说什么，他冲Peter点点头，“我走了，再见，Parker医生。”  
“明天见，Donald！” Peter捏起最后一枚饼干，一边叹着气一边抓着头发坐回办公桌前去了。

“如果别人问你，你叫什么呀？”Thor帮Loki扣上鸭舌帽，又把他人中上的假胡子贴紧了些。  
“Steve！”Loki挺挺胸脯，准确的答出自己的假名字，脸上挂满了等待表扬的小孩子特有的期待和自豪。  
“很好，”Thor拍拍他的脸，“那人家问，Steve你要去干嘛呢？”  
“下班。”Loki认真咬出答案。  
“真棒！”Thor拉起他的手，小心握在掌心里。他压抑着狂乱的心跳和呼吸，尽量轻描淡写的叮嘱Loki，“我们今天这个游戏呢，要是玩输了会有好大好大的麻烦，要是输了我就没办法给你讲故事了，所以你一定听话，好不好？”  
Loki使劲点点头，抓起自己放在床上的小包背在肩上。  
他扯开拉锁又看了遍，抬起脸，冲Thor皱起眉，“Thor？”  
“嗯？”Thor正凑在门边检查走廊，随口应了他一句，“怎么了？”  
“Thor！”Loki这次叫的更大声了。  
Thor立刻跑回来捂住他的嘴，“我在呀，不要喊，怎么了？”  
Loki指指自己的小包，“Thor！Loki！”

Thor愣了几秒，猛地一下回过味儿来。他绕回床边从枕头下翻出那两个丑陋的娃娃，问他，“这个吗？”  
Loki马上眉开眼笑，把它们抓在手里，翻来覆去的看起来。  
Thor叹口气，冲他做了个安静的手势。  
Loki点点头，也学着他的样子把手指竖在唇边，“嘘。”

Thor拉开门蹑手蹑脚的走出去，不一会儿就从光线昏暗的走廊里摸了回来。  
他把肩上扛着的人放在床上，小心翼翼用毯子盖好，又理了理他的头发，才直挺挺的站起身来。

Thor转过身，深深的吸了口气，冲Loki伸出手，“走吧。”  
Loki把手交到他掌心里，学着Thor的口气重复，“走吧！”

雨更大了。  
夜色中淋淋沥沥的落雨声出奇的响，水洼在水泥地上汇聚出来，湿透的皮鞋底踩上去发出扑哧扑哧的声音。住院楼前的路灯刺眼的亮着，在雨雾中显得鬼气森森。  
Loki从没练习过在夜晚出门，他紧紧的贴在Thor身边，整个人绷得像根一碰就断的弦。  
“别怕！”Thor搂紧他，凑到Loki耳边小声叮嘱，“这就是个游戏，我们练过无数次了，对不对？”  
Loki点点头，贴Thor更近了。

“嘿，”Thor从雨伞下探出头，跟门卫问了声好，“下雨了，您还好吧？”  
“还好。”门卫探出头来，也冲他点了点头，“怎么今天这么晚？”  
“以为等等雨会小些呢，”Thor耸耸肩，“谁知道白等了一场。”

门卫从亭子里举着伞绕出来，随手把门锁打开了。他转过身看着Thor，手在眼前搭了个雨棚，“这位是谁呀？”  
“Steve”，Loki小声说。  
“夜班的吗？”门卫皱皱眉，“看着好眼生啊。”  
“他是临时聘来的，”Thor连忙接口，手偷偷伸下去把Loki的手包在手心里，“他就临时打扫几天卫生。”

“工作证带了吗？给我看看工作证。”门卫又凑近了点，想趁着门口的灯光打量清楚。  
Loki已经开始明显的发抖了，他紧紧的攥着Thor的手指，一个字也答不上来。  
“我说……”Thor嘻嘻笑着挡住Loki，暗自盘算着在门卫出声呼救前几拳把他砸晕的可能——那有些冒险，而且一定会吓坏Loki。  
但他管不了那么多了。  
走到这一步，是死是活，他都要把Loki从这个人间地狱带出去。

“该死！”身后的雨雾里，忽然有个响亮的声音咆哮起来。伴随着什么重物落水的声音，Thor转过头，看见Dr. Strange穿着风衣站在大雨里，正一脸愤怒地抬眼看过来。  
“那个谁！”他狼狈地搂着一叠书，用脚尖指着刚刚从怀里掉落的一叠材料冲门卫大喊，“你到底是要在那儿一直杵着盘问那俩工人？还是过来帮我捡东西，在我要给院长看的报告被他妈的泡成烂泥之前！！”  
“来了，来了，”门卫忙不迭地跑过去，冲着这位最近都没什么好脾气的刺儿头医生堆起笑脸，“这不是来了吗？医生……”

Strange抬起头，细细密密的雨雾里，紧紧依偎的两个身影拉开医院紧闭的铁栅栏门，一前一后挤了出去。  
Thor走在湿滑的道路上，跛的越发明显，他身子刻意往右边偏着，高举的雨伞严严实实的罩着Loki。Loki瘦高的身形被Thor揽住，轻飘飘的像棵拂柳，他一点点迈出忐忑的步子，一手搂住Thor的腰，蹒跚的跟着他的脚步向前去了。  
他就这样看着他们，直到两个相互扶持的身影消失在医院的围墙尽头。

尾声.

考文垂精神病院新的一天，从Peter Parker的尖叫声开始。  
那孩子一大早被人从Loki的病床上架起来，头重脚轻摔了个狗啃泥。他被院长骂了一个小时又被警察审问一遍，现在委屈得都快哭出来了。  
Strange当然对此早有预见，事实上，Thor加在那杯锡兰红茶里的安眠药计量，还是他算出来的呢。  
"我只是在遵照Dr.Strange的吩咐加班整理病历，Donald给我端来茶点，我就吃了，我……"Peter抹了下眼角，拼命抽吸着鼻子试图把眼泪憋回去。  
"我就不相信你们没串通好!"Nickson狠狠把手中的值班本摔向他，咆哮声在走廊里嗡嗡回响。  
装订的线在半空中断了，纸张纷纷扬扬的飞起来，飘得满走廊都是。穿着制服的警察，表情惊恐的护工，窃窃私语的护士，还有马上就要哭出来的小实习医生，所有人都猛然站的笔直笔直，没人再发出一点儿声音。  
"Stephen Strange!" Nickson把枪口转向在场唯一一个看起来怡然自得的人，"你又在背后搞了什么把戏!"  
"谁?我吗？"Strange站直身子，像是刚刚醒过神儿似的眨了眨眼，"院长，我的病人不见了，我也很郁闷啊!您要是想知道我昨晚在干什么，所有的夜班护士都可以证明，我拉着她们在办公区专心致志的找Parker医生，找到脚都麻了也没找见!"  
Peter Parker终于哭出了声，像所有被大人们曲解冤枉的小孩子一样，他捂着脸蹲下来，把脑袋埋进了膝盖后面。  
Nickson的胸膛剧烈起伏着，整个人看起来马上就要冒烟了，他冲Strange竖起一根手指，狠狠的点了又点，最终什么话也没说出来。

冲突的结果显而易见且起效迅速。Stephen Strange被停职了，还被警察要求去做几天笔录。他一脸淡然的收拾完东西，脚步轻快的从办公室踱了出来。  
说真的，他有点期待自己来日和老Birling的对话，当他想以一个混蛋的姿态气气什么人的时候——就像John曾经描述过的那样，他可以是这世界上最欠揍的混蛋。  
至于警察的拘留，他并不放在心上。在这些关键时刻，Mycroft保护幼弟的欲望能压倒一切懒惰本能。至于他们的测谎问卷和各种盘问，科学在上、John可鉴，他可太期待和警局的心理顾问来场专业对决了。

“嘿，小哭包，”一个尖酸的声音钻过门缝，喜气洋洋地飘进来，“一个月之后去伦敦医院实习吧。”  
Peter Parker抬起头来，脸上还挂着两串泪珠，“Strange老师？我没申请过伦敦医院啊。”  
一封推荐信迎面砸在他脸上，紧接着一句比门板还硬的话拍了过来，“提前三个小时到医院等我，我就考虑继续做你的带教老师!”

Stephen Strange在Peter Parker目瞪口呆的表情中转头离去。  
他哼着歌，最后一次踏出考文垂精神病院的大门。想到自己在一个月后入职到新医院里可以继续调教和折磨这个废话太多的小鬼头，他就觉得浑身上下有种说不出的舒爽。当然，更让人舒心的是他和John终于租到那间房子了。  
贝克街221B号。  
Strange知道，等他去拍门的时候，那房门会以最快的速度打开，迎接他的将是迎面的一记拳头，和他最期待的拥抱。

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《一壶脑子》来自于《安吉拉·卡特的精怪故事集》，这个故事超级可爱，又很诡异。  
没有番外，代表诸葛和白白向读者鞠躬执意！

**Author's Note:**

> 1.木僵状态是一种严重的精神运动性抑制症状。轻则言语和动作明显减少，患者表现为行动缓慢、迟钝。严重时，患者全身肌肉紧张，随意运动完全抑制，呆坐、呆立或卧床不动，面无表情，不吃不喝，对体内外刺激不起反应。  
2.曲砜那，非巴比妥类镇静药，1930年代曾经用于精神科镇静。  
3.这一时期的精神医学已经不再是那种完全不尊重病人人权的收容看守束缚的模式，很多新的躯体疗法的诞生给医生们带来新的希望。像电击、手术什么的，听起来好像很残忍，但那时候的医生的确相信自己是在帮助病人。


End file.
